Pink:The Shade of Love
by SpectraRailXgunXx
Summary: A RWBY Romance story - In this AU story of RWBY,We see as Ruby and Weiss' relationship blossom plus a few others. -Cover Image made by ZettaiZero on DA. Check it out-
1. Dreams come after nightmares

**Authors note: This is my first fan fic I have ever made but with a bit of help from a friend the first chapter is here so feel free to leave honest opinions. – Chapter 1 was redone and I hope the rest will be when you read this.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams come after nightmares**

Ruby Rose, a carefree girl who wants more than anything to be a huntress. One day Ruby was just reading a magazine in an ordinary Dust store when a few men walked in, she was confronted by a man who wore all black apart from his tie and sunglasses and idiotically tried to rob her.

Ruby fought off the men and chased after the man in charge, his name was Roman Torchwick a criminal who had recently started robbing the area of Dust.

Ruby followed him atop of a building where he tried to make his escape, Ruby tried to stop him, when an unknown figure appeared and attacked Ruby. Luckily a woman with light blond hair appeared to save her.

After the fight was all well and done Ruby approached the woman and asked "You're a huntress… Can I have your autograph?"

Ruby then was taken to be lectured on her recklessness and disregard for public safety when the headmaster of Beacon asks her if she would like to attend his Academy, Ruby excitedly agreed.

* * *

Ruby upon first day at Beacon, she was eager to make friends. Ruby accidently bumped into a very beautiful girl whom she ended up pissing off because she kind of blew up in her face.

The very same girl ended up became her partner, Weiss Schnee was her name and all Ruby wanted to do was to start over with Weiss and become her friend.

Ruby didn't have many friends, the only friend she had when entering beacon was her sister Yang. Ruby was grateful that her sister was her friend but she felt she could become best friends with Weiss.

Realizing this Ruby decided that she would try her hardest to become friends with the cold heiress Weiss.

By days end Ruby had already achieved her goal of befriending the white haired heiress, and after learning more about Weiss, was even more grateful for her decision to befriend the white haired beauty.

Ruby was especially happy that she had proved to Weiss that she herself was an excellent fighter but sadly had shown that her style was not yet completed, even after leaning as much as she could from her uncle.

Weiss though seemed to somehow respect her for her natural way of fighting but being the tactician she is, felt that Ruby was lacking.

Weiss had been surprised that Ruby ended up team leader, but somehow Weiss thought it was ok that she herself did not end up team leader.

* * *

Team RWBY: first night together

Ruby opened the door to her room after talking with Ozpin with the other team leaders to her surprise she found that her team was already asleep. Ruby looks towards the clock and noticed it said 11pm _"I'd better get some sleep too" _Ruby thought to herself.

After that thought she began to get ready for bed but the found herself faced with a predicament, she realized she had been staring at Weiss for the past few minutes she didn't know what was going on she felt as if she was sick but somehow it did not pain her she felt like her chest was about to explode. Ruby didn't understand this feeling at all.

Ruby went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face this seemed to calm her down a bit and she went to bed. _"What just came over me I felt a little sick, but somehow it didn't hurt it felt really good I don't know what's wrong with me, I guess I should get some sleep for tomorrow"_ she thought to herself before falling asleep.

While Ruby was sleeping she was fidgeting around and slightly panicking this was a little loud only enough to wake Weiss from her slumber. Weiss got up and looked at the sleeping Ruby and for some reason felt like she was in pain and something was bothering her at the sight of Ruby.

Suddenly Ruby let out a soft scream; this concerned Weiss, so while slightly touching Ruby with her hand "Ruby… Ruby wake up" she said trying to wake her. With the second mention of her name Ruby woke up, sat up, and took a deep breath as if she had just finished fighting for her life.

Weiss trying to find out what happened "what's wrong, it looked like you were having a nightmare" she said to the frightened girl.

Ruby turned her head to see Weiss' face and not her sisters for once. Ruby had tears coming from her eyes, she pulling Weiss in close to cry into her shoulder.

"It was so terrible it was so terrible I… I…" she said but before she could finish Weiss cut her off and started rubbing her head.

"Shhh It's okay all it was is a nightmare you are okay now"

Ruby still crying calming herself down a bit to speak to Weiss, she lifted her head to look at her face "Weiss will you… be my friend… forever" she said still crying.

Weiss looking at the innocent face of Ruby and somehow without noticing she was crying a little, she got a hold of herself and wanting nothing but to bring Ruby back to her happy self "sure best friends" she said while looking at the frightened Ruby.

Weiss seeing that Ruby had calmed down a little after she had said that to her and feeling concerned of what could happen if she left Ruby alone to sleep "would you like to come down and sleep in my bed tonight" she said without thinking.

_"That sounded really weird why would I say that"_ Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss feeling a bit of relief because she saw Ruby light up with joy "Okay" ruby said and smiled at Weiss.

Ruby got up and moved to Weiss's bed and got under the covers. Weiss still thought about how weird it was but she felt somehow okay with sharing a bed with Ruby. A couple of minutes have passed and Ruby had already fallen asleep and had cuddled up to Weiss, this only made Weiss embarrassed but looking at the sleeping Ruby.

"Well at least she seems happy" she said still looking at Ruby's face. She laid there looking at Ruby until she drifted to sleep.

The next morning in the RWBY dorm room, Weiss woke up to see Yang and Blake, her fellow team mates standing in front of her bed.

"Well isn't that cute "Yang spoke

Weiss a little confused looked down to see Ruby sleeping with her face burred in Weiss' breasts.

Weiss became embarrassed and tried to explain "it's not what it lo…" she was cut off "I'm guessing she had a nightmare again but looks like you got all covered" Yang said making one of her puns while Blake lifts her hand to her face to stop herself from laughing.

Yang and Blake had left the room leaving the sleeping Ruby with the snow princess. Weiss simply waited a little looking at Ruby and then tried to wake her up by gently pushing her, "Ruby it's time to wake up" she said.

Ruby's eyes started to open and then closed fast "5 more minutes please" she said whilst burying herself into Weiss' breasts. At this point Weiss got more frustrated than embarrassed this time succeeding in waking up the sleepy Ruby.

Ruby woke up to find herself in a really embarrassing spot and looked up at Weiss' "Weiss I'm sorry" she said with a high tone in her voice.

Weiss simply put her hand up "no problem" she said to the panicked Ruby.

Ruby noticed she was still on top of Weiss and just blushed, got up and quickly ran to the bathroom "SORRY" she yelled out and left Weiss sight.

Weiss left to her own thoughts she lets out a sigh of relief, held her hand to her chest clenching her fist "why do I fell like something heavy and warm still is on me ruby just left" she thought to herself.

Weiss still thinking to herself about the warmth Ruby gave her. She sat there quietly holding her fist to her chest until yang walked in again and surprised her "so how was she, did she keep you up" Yang said while joking around.

Weiss still feeling embarrassed, got up, said nothing and walked to the bathroom forgetting Ruby was still in there, she opened the door to see Ruby naked right before her. Ruby turned around and got a shock "AHHHH GET OUT GET OUT" she yelled.

Weiss as embarrassed as Ruby closes the door "SORRY" she yelled as she puts her back to the door and stood there completely in shock.

"Get a good look" Yang said bluntly before laughing.

"Shut up" Weiss instantly answered feeling her face get even hotter from embarrassment.

In Weiss' mind she didn't know what to think she saw Ruby naked and it somehow thrilled her._ "What am I thinking"_?

**Not as long as I wanted for a first Chapter but I and my friend agree that was a good end for the first chapter, BTW I personally think White Rose is a better name than PINK and it fits the title so hope that's ok**


	2. Dreams Smell of Roses

**Authors note: I thought it was be at least be like 2 days or something before I post another chapter but my brain was coming up with ideas hope this is good lol**

**Chapter 2: Dreams Smell of Roses**

Weiss' morning was as she puts it full of mistakes, first of all she woke up to her team mates with Ruby sleeping in her bed and face first in her breasts_ "how embarrassing"_ Weiss thought to herself as she pictures it in her head.

Then she ran into the bathroom where Ruby stood naked and had Yang getting all in her business about it.

Weiss was now in the cafeteria all on her own regretting the morning she woke up to. Weiss put her head down in shame and looks into the reflective plate she held noticing she was all red and with a grin on her face. "What's wrong with me why I am happy it looked like I was some kind of pervert barging in to the bathroom like that" she said to herself. Weiss started thinking about what she saw even though it was a short look the image of Ruby's naked body stayed clear in her head.

When she realized she was thinking about Ruby she heard the cafeteria door open and Ruby came in yelling out to her "Hey Weiss I'm hungry do they have any cookies there". All Weiss thought of was the image of ruby but she had to think of something to say "Really cookies in the morning you will only get fat" Weiss said in a mean tone still confused and embarrassed.

Ruby heard what Weiss said and was a little hurt "How mean Weiss I thought we were friends". What ruby said had hit Weiss right in her heart all she thought was _"No Ruby I didn't mean it like that, god dam Weiss, why can't you say this out loud"._

While Weiss was lost in her thoughts, Ruby made her way over and rapped her arms around Weiss. Weiss was caught off guard as she thought _"wha.. what is going on, is Ruby hugging me"_ Ruby let Weiss go from the hug and looked up at her "Thank you Weiss you helped me out last night and all I've done was be a bother to you" she said as she turns around to walk away only to be stopped when Weiss grabs her hand "No Ruby you are not a bother to me you remember what I said last night" Weiss looking at her hands and up to Ruby's face "I'm your friend" she said to her.

Ruby caught off guard and has a flashback of last night's events and remembers asking Weiss "Weiss will you… be my friend… forever" and remembers Weiss responding "sure best friends"

Ruby overcome with joy she hugs Weiss "best friends" said Ruby overjoyed. Weiss is looking down at her happy partner who was holding her tight and thought _"yeah friends"_ looking disappointed. Ruby noticed Weiss' disappointed look "What's wrong Weiss" she said concerned. Weiss not wanting Ruby to worry "oh it's nothing" she said while trying to smile. Ruby knowing it's not nothing tries to make Weiss laugh not knowing the words she will say will affect Weiss in a big way, "aww need a kiss to make it feel better" Ruby said jokingly.

This left Weiss speechless as she thought _"What why did ruby say that"_ she just stood there trying to make sense of this felling she had then she realized something while starring into the smiling face of ruby _"do I have feelings for Ruby"._

Weiss having too much to handle faints form shock. Ruby being there watched as Weiss passes out, she grabs Weiss supporting her weight as she screamed out so someone would come help "WEISS… SOMEONE COME HELP WEISS JUST COLLAPSED" Ruby screamed out at the top of her lungs for help until Yang forced the door open with Blake and Goodwitch following after her.

Yang goes over to Ruby "what happened" Yang said while she helps by lowering Weiss to the ground. Ruby answers Yang's question looking at Goodwitch "Weiss just collapsed and I don't know why" Goodwitch checking out Weiss and coming to a conclusion "seems Miss Schnee has collapsed due to an unknown cause, get her back to her room immediately" Ruby, Yang and Blake understand.

Yang carried Weiss up to their room and laid Weiss on her bed. Yang looked to Ruby "Ok little sis I will leave the rest to you" before Ruby could call her sisters name Yang had left and closed the door leaving Ruby alone to take care of Weiss.

Ruby who was trying to see if Weiss had a fever noticed something about Weiss sleeping face while she put her hand on Weiss forehead Weiss smiled a little. Ruby's heart skips a beat _"soooo cute" _she thought and lost in the moment Ruby had moved her face closer to Weiss' and kissed her.

When Ruby broke the kiss she realizes what she had done and panicked "oh no what have I done did I just kiss Weiss why would I" Ruby was cut off by Weiss waking up. Weiss looking around and seeing that she is in her bed asked out loud "what happened".

Ruby turns to see Weiss had woken up she became more panicked and then thought to herself _"oh no I'm in for it now I have really messed up"_ but to her surprise Weiss did not know what Ruby had just done. Ruby panicked when Weiss asked her "what's wrong ruby what happened to me" Ruby calmed herself and looked to Weiss "well you passed out in the cafeteria so me and Yang brought you back up here" she said still worried. Weiss looks down and back to Ruby "Thank you Ruby" she said with a smile.

Ruby saw Weiss' smiling face and got all embarrassed, Ruby looked around to find an excuse to leave to think about this without hurting Weiss' feelings until she looks at a glass on the desk "Weiss I will get you a glass of water" she yells. Before Weiss could object Ruby was gone.

This left Weiss to her own thoughts as she recalls the dream she just had she blushes as she remembers herself in her dream talking to Ruby and then something weird happened, Ruby just suddenly kisses her, and Weiss' blush went redder than ever, "She smelt like roses"

**I'm not good at making long chapters am I? I will try better in the next one in word length**


	3. Reality

**Authors note: here you go this one will be interesting**

**Chapter 3: Reality**

Ruby very confused run out of her room and into Yang, since Yang was very strong she stood there like a brick wall only causing Ruby to fall to the floor.

Yang reached down grabbing Ruby's hand, pulling her up "Why in such a rush sis" she said looking at Ruby with a smile. Then Yang's smiling face turned into a look of concern when she noticed that Ruby was tearing up, looking down to her sister, Yang with a cheered tone in order to get her to smile asked "Came on you didn't fall that hard did you".

Ruby looked at Yang "No it's not that" Ruby looked around before turning back to her sister, "can we talk" Yang thinking about what could be wrong, while trying not to show her sister any form of weakness, thought for a moment before answering, "Sure, let's go to the room," Ruby panicked "No, Weiss is there I can't tell her".

Yang wondering about what Ruby said began thinking _"I wonder what could have happened with her and Weiss"_ Yang followed her sister outside and behind the building. Ruby looking around the corner of the building wondering if anyone had seen them go behind the building, Then Ruby finally coming to the conclusion that no one saw them turned to Yang and began talking "When you left me with Weiss I checked to see if she had a fever and that's when I…" Ruby stopped herself from speaking the rest thinking that she didn't want to say she kissed Weiss even if Yang was her sister thinking that Yang would tease her about doing something really weird.

Yang noticed Ruby hold back what she was about to say. This concerned Yang even more, walking closer to the confused little girl Yang tried to console her younger sister, "Ruby it's okay, you can tell your big sis anything, you know that" Yang said trying to help cheer up Ruby and also to get her to say whatever had been troubling her.

Ruby thought about what Yang said, _"It's weird and I don't want to say, but she is the only one I can talk to about this"._

Yang feeling that Ruby needed a little extra push, asked Ruby, "What's so wrong with you and Weiss that you called me out here to tell me, we should leave her alone for now she is a bitch anyway".

Ruby reacted to what Yang said about Weiss and losing control lifted up her arm and slapped Yang across the face and shouted angrily "No she is not, she is kind, sweet and she is my best friend and I…" Ruby paused again and thought to herself _"Why did I hit Yang, What was I about to say" _Ruby then realized why she felt like she did towards Weiss and turned to Yang "I… love her".

Yang feeling perplexed "Ruby I.. I didn't know you felt this way about Weiss" she said to Ruby completely forgetting about the pain coming from her cheek. Ruby was still angry but was trying to calm herself down a bit, growled at Yang "Well I do and don't call her that again, she had been nice to me while all you do is be mean to her" Yang feeling really terrible, grabbed Ruby and pulled her into for a hug "Ruby I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm so sorry" Ruby looked up to Yang's face shocked to see that Yang started crying, Ruby thought to herself that she had never seen Yang cry before.

Ruby returned the hug and starting to cry along with Yang "Yang I'm sorry I hit you, but Weiss means so much to me that I got angry and hit you" Yang extending her arms while holding Ruby's shoulders held Ruby out in front of her "No you had all the right to hit me for saying what I said about Weiss, she is not a bitch I am" she said while looking at Ruby's crying face. Yang still crying pulled Ruby back in for a hug "its ok I forgive you" Ruby said still crying.

The two stood there for a moment not saying anything before being really surprised to hear a voice say "So that's the situation", Ruby and Yang looking really shocked to look up at a tree branch to see Blake sitting on it with a book in hand. Blake looked at the two from the tree "I saw Ruby was acting strange, so I decided to see what was wrong, this is a surprising outcome" she said as she closes her book.

Yang realizing it was only Blake switched back to her happy self and turned to Blake in the tree trying to lighten the mood "Blake what are you doing, aww is kitty stuck in a tree" Yang laughed while Blake looked embarrassed "No, why would you say that" Blake flushed lightly as if Yang had found out her secret, Yang didn't take notice "I don't know, for some reason you look like a little kitten who had gotten themselves stuck in a tree"

Blake blushed and jumped down from the tree and walked over to Yang and looked over her shoulder "What's wrong with Ruby" Yang looks at her sister to see that she was just frozen in shock and when Yang went to try and snap her out of it Ruby fell to the ground. Yang yelled out "RUBY", "Looks like she passed out "Blake said.

Weiss sitting in her bed waiting for Ruby _"What is taking her so long to get a single glass of water" _she thought to herself. "I want to see her" Weiss sighed.

To Weiss' surprise the door flew open and turning to the now open door "Well about ti…" not finishing her sentence when she saw Yang carrying Ruby to her bed "What happened to Ruby" she said concerned. Yang now knowing what her little sister thought of Weiss, looked happy because of Weiss' concern for Ruby "Well the ice queen does have a heart" Weiss getting angry at that remark "No time to be playing around what happened to her" Yang about to say something back was cut off "Don't worry you can go I will take care of her" said Weiss in a cold tone.

Yang not worrying anymore "its ok Weiss she seems to be just sleeping now, I will leave it to you then" Yang leaves leaving her baby sister in Weiss' care while thinking _"Ruby you sure know how to pick em"._

Weiss watched as Yang left the room and the door close then looked over to the sleeping Ruby all she wanted to do was be with her, Weiss lifted her hand up to Ruby's head caressing Ruby's soft red and black hair and looking at her sleeping face "You are so adorable Ruby how can I make you mine".

Weiss stayed by Ruby's side for a bit longer and then when she decided to leave Ruby sleeping Ruby woke up and was still half asleep to even realize what she was doing. Weiss was going to say something but Ruby had already pulled her in for a hug "Weiss… I love you" she said as she pulled Weiss closer and kissed her then went back to sleep.

Weiss was speechless she just stood there and stared at Ruby sleeping peacefully then she decided to shake Ruby awake "Ruby wake up" until she finally woke her up, Ruby looked to Weiss "What Weiss" Ruby said while she rubbed her eyes to see Weiss face clearly unknowing what she had just did.

Weiss struggles to keep it in any longer she wanted to confess her feelings to Ruby right away "Ruby I…" she was stopped when the door flew open reviling Yang and she looked like she had good news looking to Ruby "sorry sis but Goodwitch told Blake that Ozpin choose us to go on a mission to hunt a creature of Grimm, Oh this is so exciting "Weiss looking at yang angrily because she was interrupted then looks to Ruby, Ruby looks as excited as Yang and being unable to calm herself down yells to her team "Awesome let's do this, Team RWBY". Blake and Yang followed Ruby as she walks to go hear their mission details form Ozpin.

Weiss still in the room "Dam you Yang if only you came to tell us a couple of minutes later". Weiss then followed her team mates to go meet with Ozpin with Ruby leading the way, while following Ruby Yang slows down a little to let Weiss catch up to her "You're not as bad as I thought you were, no wonder Ruby considers you her best friend" Yang said before running to Blake to talk with her.

Weiss stood there and watched as Yang ran towards the other members of her team noticing how Ruby was smiling and excited for team RWBY's first mission. Then Ruby looked to Weiss "Hurry up Weiss or we will leave you behind "she said happily with a playful tone, Weiss responded "Okay". _"No more waiting I will tell that adorable dunce I love her"_

**Wow you must hate me now so close to telling her only to be stopped but who knows if my future self decides to write the confession in the next chapter LOL let's wait and see I'm interested in what i come up with as well. Post a review to show me what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Team RWBY's First Mission Part 1

**Authors note: This story does not follow the original story line of RWBY this is my own version. This means this story will feature OC's created by me and/or my friends to spice up the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Team RWBY's first mission Part 1**

All Weiss could see was darkness, she hopelessly looked around for any indication of her team while having one thought repeating in her mind _"Where are they, where is Ruby"._

Weiss still stumbling through the darkness, then a bolt came flying out of the tree tops piercing through her right shoulder, Weiss yelled in pain forcing her to drop Myrtenaster, she then quickly hid behind a tree to evade her attacker. She looked to her shoulder knowing that taking it out would cause her to bleed to death picked herself up muttering to herself "Ouch it hurts so bad, but I have to leave it for now," Weiss looked around the tree "No time to worry about the bolt itself I have to find who shot it", Weiss still looking at the tree tops, barely able to see in the darkness heard rustling coming from behind her.

Weiss quickly jumped out of the way as a figure jumped out and sliced the tree in two. Weiss tried to get a good look at the enemy attacking her, while slowly moving backwards towards Myrtenaster. Weiss tried to make out the figure in the darkness only making out that her assailant was a scythe user like Ruby but the scythe itself was different as it was a double headed scythe with a launching mechanism for bolts.

Weiss finally making it to her weapon she tried to reach for it with her left hand when one of her assailant's bolts hit Myrtenaster and knocked it further away. Weiss turned her attention back to the figure, Weiss was scared and thought to herself _"Am I going to die here"_ then she hears Ruby calling to her "Weiss… Weiss" Weiss closed her eyes and wished to see Ruby.

* * *

Weiss awoke to see that Ruby was next to her, they were in a train heading to their mission. Weiss looked at Ruby to see her crying "Silly why are you crying" she said while still looking at Ruby. Ruby responded to Weiss "Because your crying you looked like you were in pain while you were sleeping" Weiss wipes away her tears and looks to the crying face of her partners "Thanks Ruby for waking me".

Then breaking the mood Yang spoke "Hey Weiss I think Ruby has something to tell you" Ruby looks at Yang blushing then Weiss asked Ruby "What is it Ruby?" Ruby told Weiss as an excuse because she couldn't think of anything else "Weiss do remember what Ozpin told us about the mission?" Weiss looks at Ruby disappointed "honestly Ruby don't you ever pay attention" then she let out a sigh and began to explain to Ruby.

_As team RWBY stood around Ozpin's desk waiting to be briefed about their mission when Ozpin walked in with Goodwitch following behind, he began speaking as he walked to his desk placing a photograph on it _"This man Peter Tanner calls himself an excellent tamer and is a traveling performer, we have gained the knowledge that he has been using a creature of Grimm that he had captured to cause panic to the townspeople as he steels all the Dust in the area"_. Ozpin then opened his top desk drawer and handed an envelope to Ruby _"Your mission is to kill the creature and to find and retrieve the object used to control the creatures of Grimm, inside this envelope is the details for your mission to pass on to the police, good luck team RWBY you are representing all of Beacon academy in this mission".

Weiss looks to Ruby "You understand that we are representing Beacon so we can't afford to fail because we didn't know who we were facing" concerned as she thought she hurt Ruby's feelings Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "It's ok though, if we work as a team we will be sure to complete this mission" Ruby's expression became less embarrassed and more happy that Weiss trusts her as she excitedly hugs Weiss "Yeah this will be awesome" Ruby said happily.

Meanwhile back at beacon Ozpin is sitting in his chair and then Goodwitch approached him "Was it wise to send students, you know as well as I do that the other staff would have had no choice if you decided we should go" then Ozpin looked to Goodwitch and spoke "I believe that team has the potential to become great, this is there chance to prove themselves as students of Beacon academy".

* * *

Weiss thinking it felt like ages since they left and there still not there yet she turned to her teammates and asked "What time is it, when will we be arriving" since she was sleeping Weiss lost track of the time, then Blake answered her "it's almost noon we still have another 20 minutes until we arrive".

Weiss looks out the window and thought to herself about her nightmare _"What does this mean, am I just anxious about the mission"_. While Weiss was stuck in her thoughts Ruby gazed in awe at a huge field of roses "look Weiss it's so pretty" Ruby said to Weiss knocking her out of deep thought. Weiss looked out at the huge field of roses and looked back to see the rest of her team looking out to the roses then said back to Ruby as she looked back out the window "Yeah they are pretty". Ruby still looking out the window "Yeah the red ones and the white ones look so Beautiful", Yang also looking out the window asked Ruby "Ruby what about the pink ones?" then Ruby looked to her teammates with a big smile on her face nodded "Yep the pink ones are really beautiful too"

They all watched the field go by "The roses were so beautiful" Ruby said looking to her team, Weiss thought _"Ruby really loves roses"_ looked to Ruby "Ruby when we get back how about I go and buy some for the room "Weiss said without thinking

Ruby looked to Weiss with sheer excitement "Really" Weiss looked at Ruby and nodded "Sure Ruby I don't mind getting some" Ruby shook in her seat with joy and then hugged Weiss "Thank you I really love roses".

Ruby released her hug when Blake tapped her on the shoulder "Ruby looks like we will arrive in about 10 minutes do you have the envelope for the police?" Ruby's happy expression suddenly disappeared as she realized that she didn't have it, she looked to Blake "um no, I forgot it".

Weiss panicked, looked at Ruby "You forgot it, without that we…" Yang interrupted Weiss "Don't worry I have it" she said as she pulled the enveloped form her pocket. The others sighed in relief and Blake looked to her partner "Yang why do you have it?" she asked.

Yang looked at Blake "Well I went back to our room before we left to see if we had forgotten anything and then I saw it sitting on the bed so I grabbed it". Ruby looked to her sister "Thanks Yang for grabbing it" then Weiss looked to Ruby looked even more annoyed "Well you wouldn't need to be thanking her if you didn't forget it in the first place" Ruby looked down and Weiss continued talking "Well it did end up ok so let's just get ready to start the mission".

Ruby more excited than before jumps up "Ok, Team RWBY's first mission starts now let's do it" Ruby grabbed the envelope form Yang and sat back down as she squealed with excitement.

As the train were only minutes from reaching its destination Ruby looked to Weiss remembering what Yang said earlier, she blushed and played with her hands then looked to Weiss "Um Weiss" Weiss upon hearing Ruby's voice was brought back to reality. She then looked towards her crush "Yeah Ruby what it is?".

Yang and Blake stared at each other and had the same thought _"Is she going to do it" _then stared at Ruby waiting for her reply. Ruby looking down to the floor "Weiss do... do you like me?".

Weiss thought to herself assuming that Ruby was asking because of how she talks to her _"Now I've done it, Ruby must hate that I am always cold to her"_ and responded to Ruby to reassure her "Ruby I know I am cold at times but I'm your friend so yeah, and nothing will ever change that".

Ruby thought to herself _"Weiss that's not what I meant I wish I could tell you"_ at the same time Weiss thought _"Why can't I say it, stupid Weiss stupid"._ Yang who was watching what just took place looked to the roof and sighed "How disappointing". Blake looking out the window informed her team "look the station is up ahead".

As the train pulls into the station Ruby jumps up again "Ok let's go team" Blake and Yang got up and started heading to the exit then when Weiss got up she was stopped when Ruby grabbed her hand, Weiss looked back at Ruby, as Ruby spoke " Weiss after we complete the mission will you get me some roses?" Weiss looked at Ruby confused at her question "Ruby I already said I was going to buy some when we get back" Ruby looking embarrassed and looked down at her feet. Weiss feeling concerned for Ruby's happiness "Come on cheer up" Weiss said to her, as her hand gently lifted Ruby's head, "I know what about after we complete the mission I will let you request something from me, it can be anything".

Ruby looked up to Weiss surprised "Really", before thinking about what she could possibly ask from Weiss, "I don't know what to ask for though", Weiss smiled at Ruby "Then think about it and then tell me later", Weiss said before turning towards the door her team had exited "Come on the sooner we start the mission the sooner we finish, and you can find your answer".

They walked to the exit to find that Yang is already causing trouble for the team; Yang had a man pinned to the ground with her fist ready to punch the man. Ruby yelled out to Yang "Yang what are you doing, what happened" Yang looked up at Ruby while still holding the man to the ground "This man tried to attack Blake so I stopped him" she said in a cheerful voice that made both Ruby and Weiss shudder to hear.

The Man still on the ground looked to Weiss and Ruby and then looked at Blake and yelled "Demon… I know your kind, and you're all demons in human clothing"

Ruby and Weiss looked confused at the statement; while behind them two men came out of the train. They both had the same attire on this, being a white collar shirt, Navy blue tie, black trousers with grey suspenders and black shoes they also wore sunglasses as they yelled to Yang who had a man held to the ground "Hey stop what you're doing" Yang recognizing the men let go of the man surprised. The man quickly got to his feet and ran off yelling back at the team, "Don't be fooled by the demon".

The two men began walking over to Yang as they got closer the brown haired one spoke, "we're detectives sent from vale police department" the grey haired one puffed out his chest, "Yeah, we are here to investigate the dust robberies, so you girls can run along back to your precious academy now".

Weiss said annoyed at the two men walked up to the both of them and even while being only just above his chest in height still gave off an imposing image as she berated the two officers in front of her, "Excuse me where here on official business, where here to capture the one who is stealing the dust not you" the brown haired detective scoffed and queried back "Then where is your warrant for taking over the capture of the criminal?" Weiss leaned over to Ruby "Give them the envelope" Ruby still holding it in her hand "Here" as she handed it to the brown haired detective.

Opening it the brown haired detective read the letter and before turning back to Weiss, "Okay were good here "than asked Weiss, "You're the leader right?" Weiss suddenly exploded angrily "No" as she pointed to Ruby, for some reason feeling infuriated, "She is the team leader, can't you idiots see that" the brown haired detective scared of the white haired huntress in training quickly turned to Ruby, "My apologies Miss, we are here to help in any way we can, you are leader of this operation in order to catch this criminal". Ruby, shocked turned to the rest of the team as they all huddled together, "WHAT, I thought we were helping the police not taking over" said a now panicking Ruby. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's head "Don't worry Ruby we are here behind you" Ruby looked at Blake and Yang and then at Weiss "Ok" she said with faith in her team .

Yang deciding that she should bring up what happened earlier spoke up, "Why did that man try to attack Blake". Suddenly the grey haired detective spoke up, "That is strange this town is actually one of the safest for travellers the people they won't help to the best of their ability are the Faunus" after he had said that Ruby, Weiss and Yang all turned to Blake shocked to realize she could possibly be a Faunus.

Blake looked at her team, shocked that she was found out, panicked she ran. Ruby yelled out "Blake wait" but she was already gone, Ruby looked towards Weiss and Yang tearing up "Why would Blake run, we have to find her and let her know its ok" she said worried about Blake.

Weiss seemed to be most affected when she realized all she did around Blake was say terrible thing about Faunus. Weiss began to cry and then dropped to her knees knowing she was the cause that drove Blake away and said looking to Ruby "Ruby it's my fault Blake ran, she knew I hated the Faunus" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her up into a hug "Weiss its ok all we have to do is find her and make clear we don't hate her".

Yang got pissed at the detective "Why did you say that" then the detective backed up scared of Yang "Hey I didn't expect her to react like that and it was just a thought I didn't actually think she was one," he closed his eyes expecting to get hit, But Ruby had held Yang back "Yang it's not his fault," Ruby said pulling her sister into a hug, Yang realising it was her fault "I know it's my fault for bringing it up". Then Ruby as calmly as she could asked the detectives "Hey are you supposed to do what I ask," caught off guard the brown haired detective quickly replied "Yes but only if it regards completing the mission" Ruby then spoke, gone was the giddy girl, before the members of team RWBY and the two detectives stood a leader who was willing to do anything to find her friend "Find Blake, we can't do anything without our friend".

The brown haired detective looked to his partner "Ok we will consider this as a missing person and call it in and say that she needs to be found ASAP" he then looks to Ruby "We will do everything we can to find her but we really need to capture the criminal" he said. Ruby looked to Weiss, she nodded and then Ruby said the detective "Fine we will do the mission, you look for Blake"

Meanwhile Blake was sitting on a roof top as she held her ribbon, then a voice behind her spoke "Poor kitty, you are all alone" She turned to see a man who wore an open black trench coat with a white shirt, trousers and black dress shoes. Realizing who he was, she began to speak, "Wait your Peter Tan..." before she finished her sentence she was shot with a tranquilizer dart and quickly dropped to the floor.

Blake looked up as her vision blurred and saw another person behind him but couldn't make out the face knowing that person walking over was the one who shot her, as the darkness took her she heard Peter whisper "sleep little kitten, when you next awaken you will be mine".

**What will happen to Blake, Will team RWBY capture Peter Tanner will the detectives ever be useful find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Team RWBY's First Mission Part 2

**Author's notes: Here is the next chapter, Hope you like it and remember this story does not follow the original story line of RWBY, What i have done with a part is so far-fetched - but you gotta admit it would be awesome. Wondering what i was talking about well you have to read to find out.**

**Chapter 5: Team RWBY's First Mission Part 2**

Blake awoke to see nothing but darkness. As her eyes adjusted she looked around the large room noticing to her surprise she saw that she was in a barred up cell, looking around Blake saw other Faunus trapped in cages. Blake disgusted thought, _"What kind of person would do this… it's inhumane"._ Then she heard a voice, it sounded close but no one was near her than she held her hand up to her neck to find there was a metal collar around her neck, the voice spoke "Awake little kitty?, I told you that you would be mine"

Blake's face changed from a look of disgust to a look of horror "Why would you do this!" she yelled at Peter. Peter's voice went from a quiet tone to an enraged and loud one "WHY YOU…" he said .then stopped for a few seconds before seemingly calming himself, "I am an excellent tamer, My skills were well known, I was at my prime and then called out, they said how could I be the best if I can't control even the most dangerous of beasts…" he paused "But I found a way, if you look to the corner of your cell you will understand".

Blake turned to look and she saw a Beowolf sitting in the corner with the same collar on, it sat there unresponsive to Blake's presence as she thought _"It's a Beowolf.. But why isn't it trying to attack me?"_ Then Peter continued talking "Your probably thinking to yourself about why it's not attacking you" Blake stared at the Beowolf while Peter is still talking "I have tamed it with that very collar, it does not attack humans unless I give the order" Blake spoke up angrily "So you tortured it" he spoke back to Blake "I wouldn't call it that, more like I made it see that humans are superior" Blake still angry asked "And the Faunus?" he paused then explained "I tamed them like the wild animals they are" Blake stood there speechless at his words "And your next little kitty cat" then the communication cut out.

Blake thought to herself as she walks to the bars and touched them _"How do I get out, he took my weapon so I can't cut the bars"_ the Beowolf howled beside her and she looked at it thinking _"It sounds scared, I never thought they had the capability of being scared could it be that it's different from the others"_ as she walked up to it to investigate.

The Beowolf hearing Blake approach stopped howling looked towards Blake. Blake was about to back up when the Beowolf quickly backed up into the corner seemingly admitting its defeat. Blake feeling sorry for the wolf like beast went up to it, the Beowolf tried to further put its self in the corner trying to get away from her.

Blake reached her hand out and the Beowolf closed its eyes in fear as Blake softly patted the head of the Beowolf, slowly it opened its eyes and looked towards Blake and acting like a dog would pressed it head further into her hand letting Blake pat it more.

Blake still petting the Beowolf "Your different, you don't want to hurt or be hurt" she asked it. Blake stopped to find that the Beowolf had pulled away from the wall and had seemingly warmed up to her, Blake looked to the Beowolf "Don't worry my team will come and save us"

Then Peter's voice started coming through the Beowolf's collar "Bad doggy, no making friends" he paused and then said with anger in his voice "You must be punished" as the Beowolf's collar began to light up and sent a continuous shock through its body as the Beowolf held its collar trying to take it off. Blake looked in horror and yelled "Stop you're hurting it".

Peter stopped shocking the Beowolf switched to Blake's collar "Shut up you" and then Blake's collar lit up and starting shocking her and Peter continued talking "Don't talk back to your master" as she screamed from pain. The Beowolf acting on its own grabbed Blake's collar getting shocked in the process used all its strength to break her collar.

Peter switched back to the Beowolf's collar to speak "You insolent mutt, you broke the collar your master gave to his new pet" the shocking commenced once more for the Beowolf as Blake recovering after that experience looked at the Beowolf in pain and cried "Please stop, can't you see what you're doing is going to kill him".

The shocking stopped once more and the Beowolf dropped to the ground as Peter spoke again "The Beowolf is my pawn in this game, it dies when I tell it too" and then the communication cut out again.

Blake went over to the Beowolf and started slowly rubbing its head "Thank you for destroying the collar and I'm sorry you are suffering because of me"

* * *

Ruby was calming herself down and watching a dust shop from a roof across the street with Yang and Weiss. Still feeling sad she turned to her sister and friend, "We have to find Blake I hope nothing bad happened to her" Weiss turned to Ruby "I'm sure she's fine, we just need to keep watching out for Tanner, while the police track her down" Yang butted into the conversation "Well one things for sure if anyone had hurt her they will get a face full of my fist" as she punched her left hand with the other.

Ruby looked at Yang worried "I hope she's not hurt" Weiss made a gesture to Ruby and Yang to be quiet and whispered "Look". They all looked at the shop as a man wearing a coat and hat walks in. Yang then asked Weiss confused "We are supposed to be on lookout for the creature of Grimm, not suspicious men" Weiss told Yang "I know but who knows if the creature of Grimm and this man aren't linked in any way".

While Yang and Weiss were arguing Ruby watched as the man left the store and ran off, suddenly the stores alarm went off Ruby yelled back to her team, "He just stole the dust we have to get him". Ruby was just about to chase after the man but Weiss grabbed her hand "Wait Ruby" she said, Ruby stopped just feet from the edge of the roof confused "But Weiss we need to capture him. He stole the dust" Weiss still holding Ruby's hand "I know but we need to follow him and see if he's working for Tanner or not since he doesn't fit Tanners description"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang stayed to the roof tops following the man as closely as they dared, until they saw him enter the forest surrounding the town. "Dam we won't be able to follow him in there" said Yang a little disappointed, Ruby suddenly pointed out in the distance "Hey look" Weiss and Yang looked where Ruby was pointing noticing what looked like a factory further into the forest, Weiss studying the building for a second came to a conclusion, "It must be an abandoned dust factory".

Ruby looking to her team "He must be going there" and Weiss realizing something "Makes sense, it's out of the way and you can't see it easily unless you're up high enough". Ruby looking serious "If Peter Tanner is there we will get him, the sooner we do, the sooner we can go and help look for Blake", Yang jumped up and yelled "Yeah" and then Weiss looking to the determined looking Ruby responded "sounds like a plan".

As team RWBY made their way over to the factory, the man who had just stole from the dust shop was a few minutes ahead of team RWBY. He entered through the roller doors on the side of the factory and sees Peter Tanner standing on the other side of the room, the roller door closes behind him "Master, I have what you wanted" he said as he shows him a bag of dust.

Meanwhile team RWBY had made their way over to the factory they stood at the roller door the man just walked into. Weiss looking at it trying to find the best way to sneak into the building, looked to Ruby "ok Ruby what do we do" then Yang smiled as she activated her Ember Celica "We break the door down, right sis" Weiss looks kind of scared and then Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and turned it into scythe form and answers her sister "Yeah, sounds like a plan".

Ruby sliced the door in one clean swipe as Yang pulled her arm back to take the safety off her weapon. Yang quickly shot her arm forward punching the piece of roller door before shooting it sending it flying into the building. Weiss watched the two sisters thinking about how, the two of them worked well as a team, Weiss quickly drew Myrtenaster. "Let's do this quickly then "Weiss said as they walked in to find the man whom they had been chasing lying under the piece of roller door they had sent flying in.

Then they looked up as Peter began to talk to them "Welcome lady's, glad you decided to stop by but now is not a good time" as he looked down to unconscious man to see there was dust everywhere "Bad pet, do you want to be put in the hole" he looks up to team RWBY and speaks again "Sorry for my pet's behaviour he should of made sure he wasn't followed"

Yang getting sick of his attitude "I'm going to beat this guy to a pulp" Peter retaliates "Now, now you don't want anything bad to happen to your friend now, do you? "As he pulls a remote from his pocket and turned on a monitor that was on the right to where Yang was standing.

Yang looked at the screen and then turned to him angrily, Ruby and Weiss then looked at the screen to see that Blake was in a cage and then Ruby asked out loud "Why is Blake there" Peter answering Ruby "She is my new pet" this made Yang get even more pissed, her hair was staring to rise as if her hair itself was made of fire, and she was preparing to lunge to him.

Turning to Yang, Peter spoke "Before you do anything look what else is in her cage". They all looked to the screen one more time and they noticed the Beowolf sitting in the corner then he continued "that's the creature I tamed, it will do anything I tell it to" as he pulled out of his pocket a phone like device "with this I hold the life of your friend".

Yang yelled to Ruby and Weiss "Go find Blake I will stay here and keep an eye on him" Ruby looks at her sister knowing that she could not be reasoned with at this point "Ok Yang, but be careful" as she and Weiss left to find Blake.

Ruby ran through the factory with Weiss, concerned for her sister she muttered "I hope Yang will be ok" Weiss stopped running causing Ruby to stop "Weiss what's wrong" she said, Weiss walked over to Ruby and held her shoulders "Ruby you're a good friend and sister to Yang, do you really think she can't handle herself… please just believe in us, Yang, Blake and me" Ruby looked at Weiss completely shocked "Ok Weiss your right… Yang can handle herself and most importantly I believe in her, Blake and most importantly you" Ruby said as she thought to herself _"I've figured it out"._

Weiss looked to her friend "Ok now let's go find Blake and leave Peter to Yang" and Ruby responded happily "Yeah" as they kept looking for where Blake could be.

* * *

Yang still stood there clenching her fists as she spoke with anger in her voice "The second my friends find her your mine" Peter chuckled a little and then shouted at Yang "It was a bad idea to piss me off girl, now watch as I put her down like the filthy animal she is" as he lifted the device to his head "Kill her". Yang looked to the screen in terror.

Blake stood there shocked as the order came in through the Beowolf's collar. The Beowolf out of fear lifted its arm up and was about to strike Blake, but then it stopped itself and then lifted its head and let out a roar which could be heard throughout the whole factory. Blake looked at the Beowolf as it finished its roar and then Tanner speaks through the collar again "What are you doing, you insolent dog I told you to kill her".

Yang relieved that Blake wasn't hurt continued watching the screen as she thought _"Why did the Beowolf not attack her, but I'm just glad it didn't"_ then realizing that Tanner has nothing to hold against her now Yang yelled out to him "Hey I wouldn't be worried about that right now" Yang rearmed Ember Celica, "it's me who you should be worried about".

Before Tanner could react Yang had started running at him. Aiming her gauntlets at the ground Yang shot a round from Ember Celica, which sent her into the air, as soon as Yang was above Tanner she shot another round increasing her already incredible speed and sending her straight at the man who had hurt Blake. Yang pulled back her arm and punched Tanner in the face dropping him to the ground, breaking his just about everything that could be broken in the area of the skull, without killing him. Yang landed "don't underestimate me, especially if you harm one of my friends".

* * *

Ruby and Weiss heard the roar from the Beowolf and went to where it came from. Ruby sliced open the doors and yelled "Blake, where are you", Ruby heard a voice towards the back of the room filled with cages call back "I'm over here"

Ruby ran over to Blake with Weiss following, and quickly used Crescent rose to cut the bars of the cage holding her, "Blake are you ok?", Then the Beowolf saw Ruby's weapon and tried to lunge to her, Weiss watched as the Beowolf started to leap and she jumped between the Beowolf and Ruby trying to protect her as she yells to Ruby "Ruby move", Blake quickly yelled out to try and stop the new friend from hurting her team, "No stop they are friends, don't hurt them", the Beowolf responded to Blake's words as it stops a few inches from swiping at Weiss.

Weiss looked at the giant claw that was inches away from her face a second longer and the claw would have sliced right though her head, fear gripped her and suddenly all she could see was darkness, the last thing she heard was Ruby yelling "Weiss…. Weiss".

Weiss awoke to find her sitting next to Ruby in a train, as she realized what had happened she quickly turned to Ruby and asked panicked "What happened, was I dreaming?" Ruby held the hands of the scared girl sitting next to her "No after you tried to save me you fainted" Weiss still puzzled asked "What about Peter Tanner" Ruby explained "He is with the police at the hospital, Yang kinda, maybe went overboard when she knocked him out" Weiss then asked her next question "What about the Faunus" Ruby smiling "We set them free, and destroyed those horrid collars that Tanner was using to control them, they were all held there against their will".

Weiss let out a sigh of relief and then realized something "What about the Beowolf, did you kill it?" Ruby looking away from Weiss "Um… we kind of decided to keep it" Weiss speechless tried to say something but only letting out parts of words "Wha.. Wha..", Ruby tried to reassure her, "don't worry it seems to like Blake so we decided to bring it back with us" Ruby paused a bit thinking what she could say next "Don't worry it listens to Blake so she taught it not to hurt people" Weiss unable to take all this in fainted a second time.

Weiss awoke again to find herself in her bed as she thought to herself _"Dam is this really happening, why am I so worked up"_ then what broke her thought was the door opening and she saw Ruby look in to check on her and she asked noticing that Weiss was awake "Weiss you ok?" Ruby walked over to Weiss and sat on her bed.

Weiss said out load again holding Ruby's shoulders "Ruby did you really bring the Beowolf back to the academy" Ruby answered Weiss smiling "Yeah we did". Weiss trying to make sense of her team's decision "You brought a Beowolf to and academy of hunters, do you know what will happen when Ozpin finds out?"

Ruby replied looking at Weiss "He was ok with it" Weiss looked at Ruby and all she could say was "heh?" then Ruby explained what happened.

* * *

_Team RWBY was standing in Ozpin's office with the Beowolf they had brought back, Ozpin with a shocked expression on his face _"Well I never would have expected this"._ Goodwitch walked into Ozpins office with a few papers and when she looked over to team RWBY and seeing a Beowolf she dropped what she had and was about to attack _"Stop"_ he said causing Goodwitch to stop _"in all my years of hunting I've never seen this before, even though he was a mad man Peter Tanner has achieved in breaking a creature of Grimm"_ he said and looking to Blake he continued _"And you. If you were to say push in making the Beowolf friendly towards humans, I will grant the Beowolf mercy and allow it to live in Beacon academy and inform all the staff and students, but you have to take care of it"_ Blake nods and looks to Yang and Ruby who were on board with the idea too._

Weiss after hearing that she gives in "Ok but I'm not helping" Ruby smiled and asked Weiss while trying to act nonchalant "Hey Weiss since we completed the mission, I figured out what I want" Weiss looking at Ruby trying not to act embarrassed "ok fine, I always keep my word what is it that you want".

Ruby leaned in closer to Weiss and in a soft voice she said "I want you" then pressing her lips against Weiss' they shared a passionate kiss. After about a few seconds Ruby pulled away and stared into Weiss' eyes "Weiss I love you". Weiss started crying and said back to her "You dunce, I love you too" as she pulled her new girlfriend in for another kiss.

Weiss stopped kissing to catch her breath and then she heard a knock followed by a voice "About Time" Weiss turned her head to see the door was wide open and that Yang and Blake stood there she helplessly tried to find of a way to explain as she was embarrassed then Ruby explained to her "Weiss it's fine they knew that I loved you".

Weiss calmed herself and thought that she just has to accept it, at that point Weiss lost all embarrassment and didn't care anymore as she pulled Ruby in for another kiss, this time Ruby was the embarrassed one as Yang and Blake laughed followed by Weiss.

**Well that was interesting and the wait is over, Ruby and Weiss finally told each other and what about Blake's new pet. Post a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Shadow's Day

**Authors notes: Sorry for the wait this one took longer to think of but I got it now and hope my grammar and stuff is better – If it is tell me, if it's not still tell me please and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Shadow's Day**

Weiss had felt uneasy since her team's first mission, not because Ruby had confessed or anything, something else has been bothering her since that day.

* * *

Weiss awoke form one of her most peaceful dreams. Weiss looked to Ruby sleeping soundly whilst embracing her; Weiss lifted her arm and started stroking her girlfriends beautiful hair and whispered "I couldn't be any happier than I am now. Ruby you are the flame that melted my heart of ice "she said laying there with Ruby's embrace taking over her body. Weiss wanted this feeling to last forever.

Weiss laid there for what felt like ages enjoying every second she was with Ruby, The Beowolf that her team brought back roared whilst walking up catching Weiss off guard, Ruby woke up seconds after it roared and Weiss quickly turned and scowled at the Beowolf curled up lying on the rug in the middle of the room. She stared at it and all she saw was a beast that could go wild at any second, Weiss worried that it might attack Ruby again.

Ruby whilst still waking up then said out loud which had brought Weiss' attention back to her "Good morning Weiss" and then Ruby sat up and looked to the Beowolf "And good morning to you too Shadow" she said happily"

Weiss confused as to why Ruby called it that "Wait, why Shadow "she asked, Ruby then explained to Weiss "Yesterday I asked Blake what should we call it, and she said Shadow". Weiss turned her attention to the Beowolf "So did she call it that because of its Black fur "Weiss asked trying to confirm.

Then Blake intruded into the conversation also being wakened up Shadow and overhearing Ruby and Weiss talking "Well my semblance is called shadow so I decided on that for his name" Weiss looked at Blake "Really? That's what you're naming it" Weiss said with an unimpressed tone. "It's better than what Ruby and Yang wanted to name him" Blake said back with a bit of sarcasm.

Weiss looked back to Ruby curious as to what Ruby and Yang thought to call it "Ruby what did you want to call it?" she asked, Ruby smiled "Fluffy" she answered in a happy tone.

Weiss looked at Ruby even more unimpressed with that name and then looked back to Blake "Yeah, Shadow is a better name" Ruby heard what Weiss had just said and then tried to defend her choice "Come on I thought it was a cute name".

* * *

Team RWBY had left to go to the assembly building; Ozpin had an important announcement for all the students and teachers of Beacon. Weiss while walking with her team was lost in her thoughts because all she could think of was that big surprise of Ruby becoming her girlfriend. Weiss looked to Ruby as she lost all worry and stress of keeping her feelings in and now she can show Ruby just how much love she possesses for her.

When they arrived at the assembly building Ruby and Yang waved to Blake because Blake was going to be introduced as Shadows owner. When Blake left Yang entered the building, Ruby was about to walk in too but then she looked to Weiss and noticed she seemed to be in her own world "Hey Weiss, come on lets go in" Ruby said as she snaps her figures to gain Weiss' attention.

Weiss looked to Ruby and noticed how excited she was, "Yeah… ok let's go" Weiss responded a little agitated as she stared at Ruby.

Weiss watched as Ruby was trying to hold in her excitement all Weiss thought was "Ruby you are so adorable, I want to hold your hand, but it will look weird if I do" as she stared at Ruby's hands, Ruby stopped and noticed Weiss was staring at her, "Um Weiss, you want to hold my hand" she said as she extended her left hand.

Weiss acted before thinking because this is what she wanted, Weiss extended her right hand and met it with Ruby's hand. Weiss already holding Ruby's hand at that point "I'd love to" Weiss said as she pulled Ruby's hand up to her head and kisses it. Ruby blushed at what Weiss did and then they entered the building.

Once they entered the building Ruby saw team JNPR, "Hey" she yelled to her friends. Ruby ran to team JNPR and pulling Weiss over in the process started talking with them, "So Jaune where were you guys. You weren't in the dorm?" Ruby asked Jaune.

When Jaune was going to answer Nora butts into the conversation "We were with the other teams" she said happily without giving further information to where they were. "We went on a training mission in the mountains we just got back" Ren said to confirm the rest of the information Nora left out.

Pyrrha joins the conversation "Where were you guys? The training mission was for all the teams" she asked Ruby with curiosity.

Ruby answered back "We went on a different mission and we…" Weiss trying to not act embarrassed since Ruby was still holding her hand stopped Ruby from saying the rest "We completed the mission and now Ozpin needs to tell everyone about it, that's all you need to know" she said and then dragged Ruby away.

Nora noticed something off about them and leaned over to Ren and whispered something to him, "Nora I don't think so" Ren replied. Nora pushed Ren softly "Sure they are" she said positive she was right.

Pyrrha curious about what Nora had said asked Ren "What did she say?" with Jaune also curious "Yeah Ren what did Nora say?" he asked looking at Ren. "It's nothing; it's just Nora assuming stuff again" Ren replied.

Ren continued "Nora said she thinks that Ruby and Weiss are dating" he said acting if it was just Nora's imagination. "It's true. Can't you see it, they are so totally into each other" Nora said insisting she was right. "Wait… that's impossible right?" Jaune asks confused, "Not at all, it is acceptable nowadays to be in a same-sex relationship" Pyrrha says while pointing out a fact.

"Well now that I think about it they were holding hands so I guess you could be right Nora" Pyrrha says as she turns to Nora, but to her surprise Nora was not there anymore and then she looks over to Weiss and Ruby noticing that Nora was over there talking to them.

Pyrrha face palmed and thought to herself _"Nora you don't just go up and ask. What are you doing?" _Pyrrha still watching them unable to hear them watched as Nora say something and Ruby smiled and said something back, then Weiss looked embarrassed as she pulled Ruby away.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren watched as Nora walk back and waving with a big smile on her face, Nora got back to her team "See I told you I was right" she gloated.

"Nora I can't believe you" Ren said looking disappointed at Nora as he puts his hand to forehead "Why did you ask them" he continued, "All I did was ask Ruby and she told me" she replies a little annoyed.

"Well that's that then we have to wait for Ozpin" Ren said to his team just stopping the discussion about Weiss and Ruby. "Okay" Nora said before running off to go to get a seat.

* * *

Weiss took ruby back to the entrance and looked annoyed at Ruby also causing Ruby and look back to Weiss confused "Why did you have to tell Nora" Weiss said to Ruby still annoyed at her for revealing personal information about them. Ruby tilts her head slightly "Weiss does it matter if people know we love each other? Don't you want people to know I'm yours and you are mine" she questions Weiss while happily smiling at her. Weiss' face became a shade of red "Because it's…. embarrassing" she said as she looks away and holds her hand to her face trying to muffle her words.

Ruby hears what Weiss tried to not let her hear and she leans in closer to Weiss and wraps her arms around her and kisses her for about a couple of seconds before releasing her "you're cute when you're embarrassed" she said as she goes back to holding Weiss' hand.

Weiss looks around to notice that no one had seen them because the other teams and Yang are seated and ready to listen to Ozpin who had just walked up to the stage, she looked back to Ruby sighed and quickly kissed her back "Let's go and listen" she said as she pulls Ruby to a seat next to Yang and team JNPR and sits with them.

* * *

Ozpin walks to the podium and begins his speech "Welcome students of Beacon, I have some news regarding the mission that team RWBY had completed when you were all training" he pauses for a bit and speaks the rest "Team RWBY was to carry out an arrest of a man named Peter Tanner, they were to stop him from stealing from the local Dust stores. Tanner is now in police custody, we learned that not only did Tanner have a creature of Grimm at his disposal he also had captured Faunus' and held them against their will with these collars" he said as he holds out a mechanical collar device. He continues "Team RWBY were to capture Tanner and obtain the collars which they had destroyed except for one which I had personally asked for to research and another part of their mission were to kill the creature of Grimm which they failed to do, but instead they did something unexpected" he said as he gives some sort of signal to the right of the stage.

Out came Blake followed by the Beowolf naturally team JNPR and the rest of the teams jump up. "Now now calm down, seems Tanner had broken the Beowolf and now it won't attack humans, Thus comes the conclusion that the Beowolf will live within Beacon academy and under any circumstances won't be harmed" Ozpin said as he reassures the students, "And that the Beowolf…" Blake interrupts Ozpin "Um… Shadow that's his name" she said to him, "And that Shadow will be taken care of by team RWBY, he is their responsibility, that is all" he said as he concludes his speech.

Blake then walks up to the podium having some news of her own "Just quickly I have to tell everyone something" Blake starts to untie her bow and then after a few seconds she reviles her ears and that she is a Faunus. After Blake had done that she steps down from the stage and then heard clapping from the room she looked as she saw her team, team JNPR and some of the teachers and other students clapping for her, she continued walking with Shadow following behind her then Cardin stands up and yells out "Look at her, she has cat ears" he laughs encouraging his team to laugh with him.

Blake looks sad and team JNPR and her team looks to Cardin with disgust then Shadow looks towards Cardin and then roars at him which shuts him up.

* * *

After what had happened team RWBY went back to their dorm with Shadow. Yang looked to Blake still sad about Cardin's words "Cardin is a jerk Blake don't worry about it Shadow had your back and so do we" she said to try to cheer up Blake, "You're right Yang" she said as she cheers up a little.

Ruby intrudes into the conversation "Yeah Blake, don't worry what he said your ears are cute" she said as she goes and scratches behind one of Blake's ears. To Yang and Ruby's surprise Blake starts purring then realising what she is doing she pulls away "would you please stop" she said embarrassed.

Yang laughs "Blake you can't fool us you started purring and you know it" she said while she continued laughing. Blake trying to change the subject "Anyway Yang professor Port wanted to take a look at Shadow you want to come?" she asked her partner, "Sure" Yang replied. Blake looked over to Ruby "Want to come too Ruby?" Ruby replied looking to Weiss resting on her bed "Nah I will just stay here and hang with Weiss" she then runs over to Weiss and jumps on her bed, waking her.

Blake and Yang left with Shadow leaving Ruby and Weiss alone "Weiss you wanna do something?" Weiss sat up, stretched and replied to her girlfriend smiling "Sure do what?" Ruby saw as Weiss looked really beautiful sitting in bed and taking the opportunity she used all her courage to ask Weiss seductively "Wanna do… me?"

**Come on me first it was the confession now a cliff-hanger here "why". Lol I'm a tease, sorry I need like a whole chapter for this but I could not do it in next chapter I could be a bigger tease. One of my friends said "Cliff-hangers are the worst/best thing." So blame him LOL. If you liked it tell me if you didn't still tell me, if you hate cliff-hangers tell me, idk if you like kittens tell me lol**


	7. Love that Lasts

**Chapter 7: Love that Lasts**

**Well so sorry for the wait and in this chapter – sorry I couldn't resist, you will understand when you read it. So If you like it please tell me I love the interaction between the writer and readers.**

Weiss was a little shocked at what Ruby had just said to her "o…okay" she said nervously blushing, Ruby made the first move and started kissing Weiss deeply, she inserted her tongue into Weiss' mouth and started moving it around Weiss'. Weiss moved along with Ruby, she moved her tongue continually to move and wrap around Ruby's.

Ruby still kissing her love, started taking off Weiss' Jacket and then she released her kiss and started undressing until she was in her underwear. Weiss thought to herself _"Oh my god, we are really doing this". _Weiss closed her eyes nervously because of looking at her girlfriend's body she could feel her own body getting hot and her heart beating faster at the thought of what she was going to do with Ruby and she felt a little scared.

Ruby noticed Weiss was nervously panicking with her eyes closed, Ruby went back over to Weiss and whispered into her ear "I love you Weiss, when you're ready let's do this again but go a little further next time".

Weiss felt a little relived but also sad at Ruby decision for her sake "Ruby I…" she managed to say but being stopped when Ruby put her figure on Weiss' mouth. "Weiss its ok and I could tell you weren't ready, I just wanted to make you mine but not like this" she said as she intertwined her hand with Weiss' and holding it up to her face.

"Ruby I'm sorry, I would like to do that with you eventually… , but is it really ok for you to wait because of me" she said as she tried to apologized to Ruby. Ruby just looked into Weiss eye's "Weiss it's ok, really. To me you come first because I love you" Ruby said sincerely.

Ruby kissed Weiss passionately "But I get to kiss you whenever I want" she said smiling after she broke the kiss looking at Weiss who just blushed embarrassingly , "Ruby I love you, let me take you out to dinner and do couple stuff" Weiss said thinking that she could at least be a good girlfriend to hers.

Ruby smiled and agreed with Weiss "Ok, that's a deal" then she went back to kissing Weiss before being scared by the door flying open and hearing Nora yell "Hey you guys".

Ruby who was in her underwear looked over to the door and saw that there stood the members of team JNPR in the doorway and getting embarrassed she quickly grabbed the blanket and covered up.

Weiss looked over to team JNPR "You don't just barge into someone else's room" she said embarrassed and annoyed.

Then Yang showed up and before saying what she wanted she looked at the situation "Were you just…" she asked while holding her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh. "Shut up Yang" Ruby and Weiss said in unison then looked at each other and yelled to everyone in the door way "Get out, let us get dressed".

* * *

Nora didn't understand what was so wrong about barging in and was dragged away by her team from the awkward situation she caused, A few minutes of waiting later Yang was allowed back into her room at this point. Yang looked at Ruby smirking "You too have fun" she said to tease her sister.

Ruby started looking to Weiss for what to say, Weiss went red and looked down at her hands thinking about the kiss she shared with Ruby before _"That kiss was different, it felt good though" _. Ruby called Weiss "Weissssss" she said wining.

"So did you do it?" Yang asked Ruby and Weiss without any shame about talking about someone else's private affairs. Ruby became all embarrassed and tried to hide her face with her hands "Yang, you don't go asking things like that" Ruby said into her hands but loud enough for Yang and Weiss to hear.

Weiss had a few things to say as well "Yeah Yang you don't need to know." Weiss paused and realized "No you're not allowed to know what Ruby and I do together" she said angrily and after her rant thought to herself disappointed "_well we didn't get to do anything"._

"She's my sister, I have to protect her" Yang said angrily but Weiss then shouted back at Yang "She is my girlfriend, I will protect her" Weiss was caught up in her own ideals she ended up angry at Yang.

Weiss becoming sick of Yang left the room. Yang looked at Ruby who sat there watching them fight. Ruby sat there and thought to herself _"Weiss, should I follow you"_ she continued to looked sad and when Yang was about to say something Weiss had come back in and walked over to Ruby "Ruby sorry, did you want to go out for dinner?" Weiss said looking at her sad girlfriend.

"O..okay Weiss" Ruby said as her face went from a look of sadness to a happy look she always had. Weiss grabbed a hold of Ruby's hand and began to walk with her out the door. Before leaving Weiss looked at Yang "I will protect her" she said loudly as she left with Ruby.

* * *

Shortly after Weiss and Ruby left Blake came back from meeting with professor port about Shadow, "Hey Blake where is Shadow?" Yang asked her while greeting her. "He is with professor port, he wanted to study him more I will pick him up later" Blake said answering Yang's question.

"Yang where is Ruby and Weiss?" Blake asked because they were not there, Yang sat on her bed "Weiss and I were arguing and they left, but Blake if I can't protect Ruby what can I protect?" Yang said looking down because of thinking about what Weiss had said.

Blake walked over to Yang and sat down next to her "Yang Ruby is not a little girl who needs to be protected all the time you know that don't you?" Blake said to Yang proving a point. Yang looked at Blake and then looked back to the floor "Yes but no matter how old she gets she is still my baby sister, but now it looks like she doesn't need me anymore, no one needs me." Yang said believing that it's the truth.

Something in Blake snapped at what Yang had said "Yang your wrong" Blake shouts, Yang looks at Blake in shock as she continues talking "You are needed here, your team and as your partner I need you too Yang, don't ever say you're not needed" Blake said truthfully, Yang looked at Blake and starts tearing up "Blake…".

Yang suddenly lost in this feeling she had right now, she leaned over and kissed Blake, Blake was shocked at this action and thought to herself _"Yang is kissing me. What is this why am I not trying to stop this. My body doesn't want to pull away"._

Yang had stopped herself as she realized what she was doing "Ah, Blake I don't know what just came over me" Yang said to the confused Blake "I'm sor…." Yang said but was stopped before finishing when Blake held Yang's chin and pulled her back in kissing her back.

When Blake stopped the kiss, Yang was surprised "Blake" she said looking at Blake which was now looking away from Yang. "You fiend!" she said as she looked to Yang and stared into her eyes , Yang was about to say something but was cut off by Blake again "You made me fall for you" she said while her face started going red as she leans in for another kiss.

"You can protect me?" Blake said after the kiss thus making Yang realize that right now she had someone who she just found out that she loves and she can protect her "Ok you sexy kitty" Yang said going back to her usual attitude and realizing what Weiss had meant before about protecting the one you love.

Blake blushed at that comment and realizing something while she sat there with Yang "By the way did you tell Ruby and Weiss about the training mission tomorrow?" she asked. Yang looked away from Blake "No I forgot" Yang responded as she laughed.

* * *

Weiss ended up pulling Ruby along until they got out of the building until Ruby spoke up "Weiss please stop my arm hurts" she said a little winy. Weiss looked to Ruby and let go of her hand "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know how much you want us to get along" Weiss said as she apologized.

"Weiss its ok, you don't need to be sorry" Ruby said while grabbing Weiss hand. Weiss got embarrassed that Ruby just forgives her with a smile "Ruby do you want to go and eat now?" Weiss asked trying to move along to a restaurant, "Sure" Ruby said with a bigger smile on her face.

As they walked to the nearest restaurant form the academy Weiss noticed a flower store and she remembered that she promised she would get Ruby a rose "Ruby can you wait a sec" Weiss said as she runs inside the store and then coming out a minute later with a couple of roses of varying colors and handing them to Ruby "Weiss they are beautiful. Thank you" she said smiling as she gives Weiss a kiss unexpectedly.

Weiss looked embarrassed when she heard a couple of voices around them, she heard a little kids voice "Hey mommy why did that girl kiss her" then she hears the mothers voice "They are in love dear she just gave her flowers".

"Ruby, why did you do that it's embarrassing" Weiss said trying to hide her face, Ruby leaned in closer to Weiss "I get to kiss you whenever I want remember" she said smiling which caused Weiss to get more embarrassed and made her to start pulling Ruby to the closest restaurant.

They had finally made it to a restaurant and they entered the building to be greeted by a woman who was dressed in a uniform "Table for two?" she asked, "Yep" Ruby said confirming her question. "Right this way" the woman said as she directed them to a table.

Weiss sat down with Ruby and even though it was just dinner it was a big deal for Weiss she thought to herself _"Weiss get a hold of yourself it's just dinner, but it's a date I have never been on one. This is my first date"_ Weiss had too much to think about and she looked over to Ruby who was looking at the menu "Weiss what should we get" Ruby asked.

"Ruby get whatever you want, it's on me anyway" Weiss said letting her choose anything, Ruby looked to Weiss with a surprised look "Really" Ruby shouted. Weiss made a comment on Ruby being surprised "Ruby you seem to forget that I am an heiress" Weiss said as she started laughing a little.

Ruby and Weiss sat at their table talking and eating a wonderful dinner. When they were finished Weiss was ready to go and then Ruby stared at her intensely and concerned Weiss "Ruby what are you staring at?" Weiss asked really concerned about what's wrong. Ruby still stared at Weiss "You have a bit of food on your face. One sec I will get it" Ruby leaned over the table and licked away the food near Weiss mouth and then ended with a kiss "Got it" she said as she pulled back and then laughed at Weiss' reaction.

They left the restaurant to go back to the academy and Weiss wanted to apologize for how she acted to Yang.

* * *

Back at the RWBY dorm room Blake and Yang were getting familiar with each other when Ruby opened the door to find Yang and Blake in bed under the covers and that their clothes where everywhere. Ruby stood there completely stunned at the situation, Weiss on the other hand couldn't resist "So did you do it?" she said copying what Yang had said earlier.

"Yep" Yang said without any shame as Blake just looks at her mad and then looks back over to the door "Why do we never lock the doors" she said observing what had happened.

* * *

At night after the awkward situation they had Ruby warmed up to the idea of Yang and Blake as she looks over to them sleeping in a bed together "They look cute together don't they Weiss?" she said to Weiss who was next to her in bed. "Sure I guess" Weiss said back disappointed while thinking to herself _"They did it before we could"._

"Hey Weiss, about the training mission that Blake told us about tomorrow. Let's do our best" she said softly, "Sure thing Ruby. Ok goodnight" Weiss said back turning her head to give Ruby a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight I love you" Ruby said back while snuggling up to Weiss.

**Well I think that was interesting so what you think I personally couldn't resist writing Blake and Yang into a relationship. LOL. Remember tell me what parts you like - I like the part with the little kid and mother lol**


	8. Training & Revelations

**Authors note: Hello sorry for the wait here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the feedback please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. Also fav and follow if you like the story.**

**Chapter 8: Training & Revelations **

It was morning and Weiss had a hard time sleeping. She had a lot on her mind from how she has acted from being in a relationship with Ruby.

Weiss woke up tired from the night before; she sat up trying as hard as she can not to wake Ruby whom had been sleeping with her, she wanted her to rest more. Weiss noticed when looking around the room that Yang and Blake where gone she looked over to the clock. It was 7 in the morning.

"It's that early I wonder where they went" she said talking to herself and then looking down to her sleeping girlfriend she couldn't help but poke her cheek and think _"You are so cute"._

* * *

Around an Hour before Weiss, Blake woke up because she was going to get Shadow; she decided that it would be better if she were to bring him along on the mission instead of leaving him at the academy. Whilst Blake got up she accidentally pushed Yang off the bed which woke her up "Ow…" she yelled before being stopped when Blake covered her mouth and made a be quiet gesture with her other hand and looked over to the bed Weiss and Ruby shared.

Yang looked over too and she turned back to Blake and stood up "Why up so early Blakey" she said whispering to not wake up Weiss and Ruby.

Blake answered "Since we don't need to leave until 9am I have decided to go pick up Shadow, Professor Port wanted to study how he eats and sleeps so I left shadow in his care". Yang was not tired and didn't feel like going back to sleep "Ok Blakey let's go" she said smiling.

"What's with the nickname?" Blake said questioning what Yang was calling her. "I thought it sounds cute" Yang said looking away trying to act cute.

"Ok fine, I'm going to take a shower" Blake said unaffected by Yang's acting. She walked into the Bathroom and Yang watched as the door close and then she smirked. Yang waited until she heard the water and then she opened the door and before Blake could react Yang walked in and started taking her clothes off.

"Wha… What are you doing Yang" she said flustered, Yang finished undressing and walked into the shower with Blake "I thought it'd be quicker if we showered together Blakey" she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her close.

Blake froze and then she just went along with it and without realizing she had lifted her arms up above Yang's shoulders and embraced her back "Yang I love you" Blake said sincerely.

Yang heard what Blake said and she tried to say it back but couldn't and she thought to herself _"This is the first time she said she loved me, why can't I say it back"._

Blake started getting concerned because Yang was just standing there not saying anything "Yang, is something wrong you were spacing out for a few minutes there?" she said wondering what's wrong with Yang.

Yang snapped out of her trance "Oh I'm fine Blake" she said still unwillingly dodging what Blake said to her. Blake noticed that she said that and didn't get a response but she just kept it in instead of talking to Yang.

"I'm getting out now" Blake said disappointed as she turned off the shower, "Ok Blakey let's get dressed and go get Shadow" Yang said happily not noticing Blake's disappointment.

"Yeah, Sure Yang" Blake said with an unenthusiastic tone as she walked out of the shower.

On the way to get shadow all Blake could think about what happened earlier _"Yang, do you love me?" _Blake wished she could just say that but she couldn't because she feared to.

* * *

Weiss was admiring her sleeping girlfriend's cuteness when she realized they had only 2 hours until they had to go on their training mission. "There is so much to do we need to get ready" she said then tried to wake Ruby up "Ruby... Ruby" she said while gently rocking her. While rocking Ruby Weiss accidentally touched Ruby's chest "Mmmm.." Ruby let out making Weiss jump.

Weiss pulled her hand back and thought _"That was an accident but Ruby felt it. God she looks so adorable". _While Weiss was daydreaming over Ruby, Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes then she fell back on the bed and tried to sleep again.

Ruby's sudden rocking of the bed brought Weiss back out of her daydream "Ruby come on wake up" she said rocking Ruby harder to wake her up but Ruby wouldn't budge at all.

Weiss thought of what she could do until she thought of something "Hey Ruby if you get up I will kiss you like we did yesterday" Weiss said whispering into Ruby's ear. Ruby heard what Weiss said and instantly sat up and looked at Weiss like a puppy who wants a treat.

Ruby closed her eyes to let Weiss lead on this one, Weiss stated leaning in slowly. Ruby waited for the feel of Weiss' lips to make contact with hers. Ruby continued to keep her eyes closed when she felt Weiss lips press against hers, Weiss continued and inserted her tongue into Ruby's mouth, their tongues twirled around each other. Ruby lifted her arms and placed one hand on Weiss' neck and the other on Weiss head. Ruby fell back to lying down bringing Weiss along too; Weiss was now on top of Ruby.

Both of them couldn't hold their breath any longer so they broke apart leaving a string of saliva between their lips. "Ruby I want to go further, I'm ready" Weiss said still atop of Ruby.

"O.. ok… but Weiss" Ruby said starting to get embarrassed. "Yeah Ruby" Weiss said softly. "Blake and Yang are over there" she said looking over at the door way, her face getting redder. Weiss looked over too and saw that Ruby was right and that Blake and Yang are in the door way.

Weiss looked at Ruby and she just continued talking "After the mission ok?" she said disregarding Blake and Yang.

Ruby was getting embarrassed as she looked back to Blake and Yang then at Weiss, "Ok" she said looking away from her team.

* * *

Team RWBY are now at the site of their training and they are being supervised by Professor Port and Goodwitch.

"To prove yourself as true huntresses you need to undergo any type of hunting mission, weather you need to kill or capture you need to follow the assignment to the point" Goodwitch said informing team RWBY of the parameters of hunting missions. "Your mission today will be to kill a nevermore and a Death Stalker and you are required to bring to us a talon from the nevermore and the Death Stalkers stinger as proof." Professor port said giving them their mission details.

"In order to complete your mission by days end you are required to split into two teams" Professor Port added. Team RWBY were standing and listening to the mission given to them they were ready, "Ok the teams are set" Yang said out loud confidently and leaning over to Blake, Blake thought beforehand that she needed to talk with Ruby so she walked over to her and pulled Ruby along "We will go for the nevermore, you two go for the Death Stalker".

"Huh?" Yang said confused and Weiss looked to Ruby "Ok Blake let's do this" Ruby said excited because of the mission, Weiss thought to herself _"Dam I wanted to go with Ruby but I guess it would be alright she will be fine, right?"_

"Ok Yang let's go…." Weiss said turning to Yang to see that yang looking at Blake walk away from her. Weiss grabbed Yang's arm and proceeded to pull her in the opposite direction to where Ruby and Blake were heading.

Shadow stayed behind with professor port and Goodwitch who watched as the team split apart "To become excellent huntresses they need to be a better team and understand each other's skills" Goodwitch said out loud while professor port was trying to study Shadow.

* * *

Ruby waited until they were a good distance away from the starting area to ask Blake "Hey Blake is something the matter?" Ruby asked Blake noticing that she looked disappointed earlier.

"Ruby do you think Yang loves me?" Blake asked Ruby thinking that might be the case with her and Yang. Ruby looked at Blake confused at what she said "Blake of course she does I've never seen Yang like this before" Ruby said trying to make Blake feel better.

"You know Ruby, Yang was my first. Was I her first?" Blake asked Ruby wanting to know if she was truly loved by Yang. Ruby looked a little embarrassed because she knew what Blake meant and Yang being her sister it was weird to talk about. Ruby looked forward "I'm sure you are Blake, I'm at least positive you were Yang's first doing that." Ruby said positive that Blake was Yang's first and that she loved Blake.

Blake smiled looking to Ruby "Thanks Ruby that helps a lot" Blake said still smiling and thinking that she would try harder with Yang. "Don't worry Blake. Yang may not look like it but I think she is really confused about how she feels. Deep down she really loves you so don't give up." Ruby said trying to make Blake understand.

"ok" Blake said thinking about what she would do next with Yang. "Ok Ruby lets go and find a nevermore, I'm sure I can track one down."

"Ok lead the way, let's do this" Ruby said excited as she walks with high spirit.

* * *

For a while now Yang walked slowly behind Weiss in complete silence looking unhappy until Weiss stopped and turned to Yang "Come on, what's wrong with you we have a mission to complete" Weiss said annoyed at Yang falling behind.

Yang walked over to Weiss and continued walking still not saying anything. Weiss tried a different approach towards this situation "Yang what's wrong" Weiss said walking up to Yang and putting her hand on Yang's back.

Yang reacted to Weiss touch and turned around and hugged Weiss startling her "Weiss what's wrong with me?"

Weiss thought she could mess with Yang a little to get further information from her "First of all you always go into something headstrong with no plan that's one of your biggest faults" Weiss said trying to make Yang react and tell her what's up.

Yang disregarded what Weiss said about her "No, Blake said she loves me. But I couldn't say it back. Why, what's wrong with me" Yang said starting to cry.

Weiss thought something like this was the case and she pushed Yang back and yelled at her "Do you love Blake or don't you."

Yang was surprised at what Weiss did and became angry at Weiss said "Of course I do… I love Blake" Yang blurted out without thinking.

"There you go all you need to do is tell her" Weiss said to Yang because her idea worked and she got Yang to admit to it.

Yang realized what she said and thought when she sees Blake she will tell her that she truly loves her. "Thanks Weiss I've misjudged you. Thanks for making me see the truth about my feelings" Yang said hugging Weiss showing her gratitude.

Weiss pushed Yang off a second time but not as hard as before "Ok let's go get the Death stalker" Weiss said looking to Yang.

Yang now happy with Weiss yelled out to her "Yeah let's do this as fast as we can so we can see Ruby and Blake" Yang ran off into the forest leaving Weiss behind.

Weiss ran after Yang yelling out "Wait Yang we need a plan, remember what I told you before you always do this".

* * *

Ruby stayed behind Blake watching her track while she thought to herself about her and Weiss and about what they would do after the mission. Ruby was not thinking straight.

What team RWBY and the professors didn't know is that they were being watched and that an enemy is lurking in the forest waiting for their chance to strike.

**Who is this enemy?, Will they complete their mission? I hope I can write good fight scenes. Remember if you liked it leave a review saying anything make a comment on their relationships etc i want to know. **


	9. Enemy Inbound

**Author's notes : Ok here is chapter 9 I hope you enjoy. Please if you like the Fanfic please leave feedback if you can. Also thanks for 33 favs and 48 follows on this Fanfic.**

**Chapter 9: Enemy Inbound**

Weiss tried as hard as she could to catch up to Yang, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Yang where are you" Weiss yelled out annoyed that she can't find Yang.

Weiss continued looking for Yang in the dense forest unable to see anything further out. Weiss wondered where Yang had disappeared to. Weiss heard rustling in the bushes and arming Myrtenaster ready to attack.

Yang came running through the bushes which made Weiss feel a little at ease that it wasn't something worse. Yang ran over to Weiss and Weiss tried to say something when she realized that Yang wasn't going to stop.

Yang ran past Weiss finally noticing that Weiss was even there and yelled back to her "RUN".

Weiss looked back at the dead end, and the rustling became louder than before. Weiss was not taking any chances she turns and runs behind Yang.

The trees come crashing down when a Death Stalker emerged and starting chasing them. Weiss yelled out to Yang "Yang what did you do".

"I found a Death Stalker, it was asleep so I hit it" Yang shouted back. Weiss listened to that and still couldn't even make sense of Yang's decision "You idiot why'd you hit it" Weiss yelled angrily.

"To wake it up obviously" Yang yelled back to Weiss. "That's not the point we could have killed it while it was sleeping and be done already, but you had to go and mess it up" Weiss yelled angrily because of Yang's mistake.

As Weiss and Yang ran through the forest Yang looked back to see that the Death Stalker is getting caught in the trees, Yang stops. Weiss still running catches up to Yang and stops as well to look back and see the Death Stalker caught in the trees.

"Yang that won't hold it for long" Weiss said judging the situation. Yang looks to Weiss with a smile "I've got a plan" Yang said excited.

Weiss looked surprised that Yang had a plan on taking down a Death Stalker. "We need to attack it head on" Yang said confidently.

Weiss' surprised expression turned to a look of disappointment "Yang that's not a plan, that's just attacking it and hope we kill it" Weiss said disappointed in her team mate.

Weiss was weighing her options and immediately came up with a plan of killing the Death Stalker and to succeed in collecting its stinger. "Yang I need you to distract" Weiss said to Yang. "Roger that, I will distract it" Yang answered back. Yang ran and stood in the way and waited for the Death Stalker to break free.

The Death Stalker still stuck in the trees. It used its claws to snap the trunks freeing itself and made its way over to Weiss and Yang.

Yang trusted that Weiss had a plan and all she needs to do was keep the Death Stalker distracted. "Bring it on" Yang yelled out to the Death Stalker as she arms her Ember Celica for battle.

As the Death Stalker lunges at Yang, Yang shoots off a couple of rounds from Ember Celica at the Death Stalker making it stop and screech. All Yang did was piss it off and the Death Stalker swung its right claw at Yang.

Yang used Ember Celica to deflect the claw and then took the opportunity to shoot Ember Celica, directing the shot at the Death Stalker's eyes completely destroying the majority them.

The Death Stalker screeched louder as it stumbled backwards from the blast with its vision partially destroyed. It was trying to attack Yang with its stinger but failed to hit Yang and instead ended up getting its stinger stuck in the ground.

Weiss yelled out to Yang "Ok this is perfect, Yang can you detach the stinger and then I will kill it". Yang unloaded her Ember Celica and replaced the shells with her red explosive rounds.

Yang begins shooting off the more destructive ammunition at the Death Stalkers tail each shot creating a small explosion until she succeeded in severing the stinger from the tail.

When the Death Stalkers tail was released it flew backwards and screeched again even louder. "Ok Weiss you're up" Yang yelled out to Weiss.

Weiss held Myrtenaster ready to attack. Weiss summoned her Glyphs under the Death Stalker to hold it in place. Weiss then switched Myrtenaster's current mode to use the violet Dust to increase her strike power.

Weiss uses her Air Step ability to lunge herself forward whilst activating Myrtenaster to attack the Death Stalker. Myrtenaster came into contact with the Death Stalkers head piercing the bone plate and killing it.

"Woo Hoo great job Weiss and look we got the stinger" Yang said praising Weiss while pulling the stinger out of the ground and holding it up.

"Yeah, thanks to my plan we succeeded. Here give me the stinger" Weiss said. Yang walked over to Weiss and handed her the stinger, Weiss tried to take the stinger from Yang but was unable to lift it "Yang how can you lift that, you must have monster strength" Weiss said surprised about how strong Yang is.

Weiss now realizes why Ruby avoids Yang's bear hug s and she felt a bit scared _"Ruby I now understand why you resist Yang's hugs now…. Scary"_ Weiss thought to herself scared about what it must feel like to be hugged by yang.

"Yang you should carry it back" Weiss said trying to avoid carrying the stinger. "Sure no problem Weiss" Yang said agreeing to carry it.

"Alright Yang lets go back" Weiss said. _"You're the only one who can carry it anyway"_ Weiss thought to herself.

Yang and Weiss starting making their way back to their professors with the stinger they had collected.

* * *

Ruby walked along behind Blake letting Blake find a Nevermore. Ruby was daydreaming about Weiss.

_"Ruby pl… please touch me" Weiss said. "Ah Ru… Ruby that feels so… so good" Weiss moaned feeling the pleasure. "Mmmm, Ruby let me touch you now"._

Ruby snaps out of her daydream when she realizes she was thinking of something embarrassing in front of Blake, Ruby then realizes that Blake is not in front of her anymore "Blake… Blake where did you go" Ruby said panicking and looking around for Blake.

Ruby sighed and sat down near a tree because she couldn't see Blake anywhere. Ruby heard rustling coming from the tree and looked up to see Blake hanging upside down from a tree branch. Ruby looked shocked to see her there and jumped to her feet from the surprise.

"Blake what are you doing up there?" Ruby asked Blake. "I was searching for a Nevermore from the top of the trees" Blake said informing Ruby.

"I saw one flying around over the mountains" Blake said pointing in the direction that she saw the Nevermore.  
"Okay, let's go collect the talon" Ruby said excited about completing the mission more so to go see Weiss once they were done.

"Ruby. What were you doing earlier?" Blake asked whilst still hanging upside down from the tree. Ruby froze for a second "Um what do you mean Blake?" Ruby said embarrassed wondering if Blake somehow sensed that Ruby was thinking about Weiss.

"You were stood there for a couple of minutes, squealing." Blake said with a smirk on her face. "Ah…." Ruby said ashamed. "You started drooling" Blake said quickly and bluntly teasing Ruby. Ruby felt humiliated because of her thoughts.

"Ah… Let's go get the Nevermore. Alright Blake?" Ruby said making an excuse to get out of that conversation.  
"Ok Ruby lets go it landed in the mountains a while ago." Blake said.

"I think I heard you moan too" Blake lied to see Ruby's reaction. "Blake!" Ruby yelled annoyed and embarrassed.

"I'm kidding" Blake laughed. Ruby sighed in relief that she didn't do that, "But you did start drooling" Blake quickly said. "Blake!" Ruby yelled again.

"Sorry, how about we go complete the mission" Blake said apologizing for messing with Ruby. "Fine" Ruby said annoyed.

Ruby and Blake started making their way over to the mountains, Ruby walked behind Blake still thinking about what had happened.

Before they knew it they were at the base of the mountain. "Ok Ruby the top was the last I saw the Nevermore so it should still be up there" Blake said looking up.

"Ok we have to get to the top and kill the Nevermore" Ruby said becoming excited again.

Ruby and Blake made their way to the top of the mountain to find that the Nevermore they were hunting was already dead.

"What happened?" Ruby said confused. Blake walked up to it to inspect the Nevermore, What Blake saw terrified her. "Hey what is it Blake?" Ruby walked up to Nevermore and looked where Blake was staring.

Ruby saw a mechanical collar around the neck of the Nevermore and she quickly went over to Blake and tried to comfort her.

"Why is one of Tanner's collars here, he is in jail… isn't he" Blake said as she remembers the horrible things these collars were used for.

"Oh my brother is most currently in jail" a voice spoke from behind Ruby and Blake. They turn to see a guy whom was sitting atop of some boulders. He looked around 18 wearing a black top and jeans with a black beanie partially covering his orange hair.

"Hello my name is Zack Tanner pleased to meet you" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Tanner is in jail, we destroyed those collars of his. Why is there a collar here" Blake said angrily looking at Zack. "Cute, you really think the collars were a product of my idiot brother. I came up with the idea, I studied the science behind it and I made them a reality. They were a product of my genius, and you destroyed them. I have to say I'm grateful you did because I improved them to work better than they were before. If you don't believe me there's your proof" he said as he pointed to the dead Nevermore.

"I used the Nevermore as a means of surveillance and when I was done with it I killed it, surprisingly it only took one press of a button to kill it. Perhaps I need to lower the voltage next time" Zack said as he pulls out a remote like device from his pocket and presses a button on it.

The collar on the Nevermore began to light up and make noises. Ruby and Blake look towards the Nevermore's collar and Blake quickly reacted, grabbing Ruby and pulling them both out of the way.

The collar exploded covering the area in a thick black cloud of smoke. Ruby and Blake could see nothing though the cloud of black smoke until a helicopter blew it away.

Ruby and Blake were now able to see, they both look up to see the side door of the helicopter was open and Zack stood there. "Sorry I had to cut this short but I have a family reunion to plan, bye" Zack said as he closes the door and fly's off in the helicopter.

Blake turns Gambol Shroud to pistol form and begins shooting the helicopter furiously until Ruby intervenes "Blake there is no way to catch him" Ruby said holding Blake back.

Blake stops shooting, drops Gambol Shroud and drops to her knees "It's going to happen again. Innocent Faunus will be captured and it's their entire fault" Blake said as she cried and started hitting the ground.

Blake stopped hitting the ground and lowered her head "Ruby it's also my fault, I could have stopped him right now but I didn't" Blake said as she held her head to the ground.

Ruby hugs Blake from behind trying to comfort her "Blake it's not your fault. Please don't say it's your fault, never say it's your fault" Ruby started crying "Ruby" Blake said while noticing that Ruby had started crying.

"Like you said it's their fault, it's their fault" Ruby said still crying. Blake felt moved by how much Ruby cares "Thank you Ruby you really are a true friend".

"I feel better now, how about we collect the talon from the Nevermore and head back" Blake said trying to cheer up Ruby.

Blake goes over to the Nevermore and cuts off the talon they needed. Blake looked back to Ruby holding it up "look we got it" Blake said putting on a smile for Ruby's sake.

"Hey Blake…. we will stop them, we will stop their plans you hear me, as team leader this is my decision we will beat them" Ruby said looking serious.

Blake couldn't help but cry "Thank you Ruby" Blake said smiling for real this time.

* * *

Back at the starting point Weiss and Yang had made it back with their mission requirement, the stinger from the Death Stalker and waited for their fellow team mates to arrive hopefully with proof of completion.

Yang eagerly waited to see Blake again to tell her she loves her. They waited with the professors until they saw Ruby and Blake. Yang couldn't wait until they were here so she got up and ran over to Blake and hugged her tightly while Ruby took the talon over to the professors.

When Yang ran over and hugged Blake Weiss thought _"Ah Blake I'm sorry you have to go through that"._

Yang was very happy to see Blake, "Yang I love you so do you love me" Blake thought still not being able to ask it out loud.

Yang then surprising Blake "Blake… I love you, I love you so much I'm sorry for not saying it sooner but I love you" Yang said sincerely.

Blake was surprised by Yang and started crying "Yang I love you too, you mean so much to me" Black said before kissing Yang.

Weiss and Ruby watched as they made up "I'm happy that Yang told Blake" Ruby said. "Yeah I'm happy too" Weiss said as she turns to Ruby.

"I love you Ruby" Weiss said then kissing Ruby's cheek making her girlfriend blush. Ruby then became serious when she remembered to tell Weiss what happened in the mountains "Weiss we met Tanner's brother in the mountains. Turns out he was the mastermind behind the collars" Ruby said seriously.

Weiss noticed that Ruby became serious and understood what she was saying "How do we do this Ruby" she asked.  
"All we can do is wait for them to make there move but until then…" Ruby said as her tone went back to normal. "I'm happy I'm with you Weiss" Ruby said happily as she hugged Weiss.

**So yeah that happened and now team RWBY learns that they have a much bigger threat than Peter Tanner ever was... Remember if you enjoyed fav and or follow and even leave a review on this chapter if you want to.**


	10. Sex and the Ruby

**Author's notes: Important this chapter contains sexual content you are warned. Ok so this is the 10****th**** chapter and it will be interesting. Quick question would you like to read other fanfics for RWBY from me I have a few ideas and here is one, I haven't seen it at all when I search for it fanfic wise but maybe a Weiss X Blake kind of fanfic I have an idea for… and I have been working on original story ideas so please say If you'd think it would be cool to read one of my story's or another fanfic. If I made an original story though it would have to be on FictionPress so would people be interested I have a few Yuri story ideas and some normal romances too.**

**Chapter 10: Sex and the Ruby**

Team Ruby had just completed their training and now they are on the train heading back.

Weiss sat close to the window and stared out at the sky. Ruby sat next to her and was tired so she laid her head on Weiss lap. Weiss did not expect this and was caught off guard "Ruby... What are you doing?" She said embarrassed.

"I just want to feel your warmth while I take a nap here" Ruby said softly. Weiss became embarrassed because Ruby had her head on her lap and was struggling to stay still, she started moving her legs.

Ruby felt Weiss move her legs; Ruby sat up and looked at Weiss' face "Weiss do you not like me lying on your lap?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss blushed and looked away from Ruby "No… I don't mind Ruby" Weiss said nervously. Ruby watched Weiss closely "Weiss you are just too cute" Ruby said smiling at Weiss.

Weiss turned to Ruby and saw her smiling face and she quickly pulled Ruby down and placed her head on her lap "Ruby you just go and sleep if you want" Weiss said in a tense tone of voice.

"Ok Weiss" Ruby laid there on top of Weiss' legs, Ruby turned her head slightly and touched Weiss' leg. "Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss your legs are beautiful… You are Beautiful" Ruby said to Weiss. "Ruby, why say such an embarrassing thing. You're the beautiful one here anyway" Weiss said feeling self-conscious as she held her hand up and covered her left eye.

Ruby sat up for a second time and lifted her hand to take Weiss left hand. Ruby removed Weiss' hand from her face "Weiss you are beautiful, I love everything about you and that scar is a part of you and its cool" Ruby said trying to cheer Weiss up.

Weiss laughed "I guess it kinda is cool. Thanks for the compliment Ruby" Weiss said thanking Ruby.

Ruby leaned over to Weiss and started kissing her passionately, Weiss moved away embarrassed "Ruby wait… what if Blake and Yang wake up" Weiss said looking across from them where Yang was next to the window asleep and Blake was sleeping on Yang's shoulder.

"Weiss I just want to kiss… Nothing more until we get back ok" Ruby said seductively. "L… let's wait till we get back Ruby" Weiss said. "Fine" Ruby said a little annoyed as she laid her head back down on Weiss lap.

_"If we start now I don't know what will happen, I might lose control" _Weiss thought because she lusted over Ruby.

* * *

Weiss sat uncomfortably with Ruby asleep on her lap because Ruby was all she could think about. Weiss was trying to hold in her sexual desire until they got back to the academy. Weiss felt uncomfortable about the way she was thinking about Ruby and questioned why she wanted to do that with Ruby so much.

Weiss looked down to her girlfriend and gently ran her hand through her hair. "I love you Ruby" Weiss whispered to Ruby.

Weiss wasn't expecting a reaction but she thought it would have been cute if Ruby did react in her sleep. Weiss lifted Ruby up gently trying not to wake her and moved her face closer to Ruby's and started kissing her gently.

First the forehead then the cheek then to finish off Weiss kissed Ruby on the lips, Weiss stopped herself because she felt bad about taking advantage of Ruby while she was sleeping.

"More" Ruby said still sleeping catching Weiss off guard. Weiss didn't give it a second thought and immediately started kissing Ruby again.

Weiss kissed Ruby and slowly changed to a deeper kiss. Weiss twirled her tongue around Ruby's, during the kissing Weiss moved her other hand to start feeling Ruby's breasts.

When Weiss realized what she was doing to Ruby she stopped herself immediately. _"I'm letting my sexual desire take over and I started touching Ruby without her permission. What's wrong with me?" _Weiss thought knowing that she was taking advantage of her girlfriend while she was vulnerable.

Weiss decided she would just go to sleep, Weiss tried to get some rest before they got back to the academy.

* * *

Several hours have past and Blake woke up first out of the four girls, she looked around to notice everyone else is still sleeping. _"Yang was sleeping and I dozed off and slept on her, she was so warm"_ Blake thought to herself.

Blake looked over to Weiss and Ruby; Blake laid her head on Yang's lap. Yang felt Blake and woke up, "Hey Blake, you look cute there" Yang said looking down to Blake.

Yang then starting rubbing Blake's ears "You like it Blake" Yang said noticing that Blake seems to be enjoying it.

Blake was now more comfortable with telling Yang what she thinks "Yeah that feels good Yang" Blake said.

Yang felt like playing with Blake and she put her mouth around the top of one of Blake's ears and starts sucking lightly and gently bit Blake's ear teasing her.

Blake ears were sensitive and what Yang was doing made Blake feel like she was melting. "Yang, it feels good" Blake said expressing her pleasure.

Yang continues to tease Blake when the hostess opens the door, "excuse me but we will be approaching your stop…" She said then she saw that Blake was lying on Yang and Yang was still playing with Blake's ears.

Yang and Blake stared at the hostess and the hostess stared right back at them. The hostess then realized the situation and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Ah…. Sorry for the intrusion, excuse me" She said and then quickly leaves. Yang and Blake watched as the hostess left and the door close, they were silent for a second then Yang lets go of Blake's ear and busts out laughing waking up Ruby and Weiss.

"Yang what happened?" Ruby asks. Yang stops laughing to answer her sister "Well you see me and Blake were…" Blake hits Yang to stop her from telling the rest because of embarrassment "I was nothing Ruby" Blake said.

"Aw man no fair I want to know" Ruby said because Blake won't tell her what was so funny.

"Anyway Ruby we are almost there" Blake said informing Ruby. "Ok Blake, I will be right back" Ruby said then she gets up and leaves.

Weiss sat there and watched Ruby leave and then looked over to Blake and Yang. "So Blake, Yang since you two have made up you should go to dinner or something when we get back" Weiss said trying to ask them to leave when they get back.

Yang doesn't really get why Weiss brought that up so suddenly but Blake understood "Got it, Weiss we will do that. Right Yang?" Blake said looking to Yang.

Yang still doesn't get it but answers Blake anyway "Sure Blake".

The train pulled up to the station and Ruby comes back to join her team, Yang couldn't help but tell her sister her plans "Hey Ruby me and Blake are going to go out for dinner".

Ruby looks to Weiss smiles and looks back to Yang "Ok Yang you and Blake have fun" Ruby said happily.

* * *

After the train reached the station Ruby and Weiss said good bye to Yang and Blake as they went to go have dinner. Ruby and Weiss went back to Beacon, Weiss decided to go with the professors and take the items over to storage, Weiss carried the talon from the Nevermore and she made Shadow carry the stinger because she couldn't carry it, Shadow listened to Weiss and did what she said.

After she put the items into storage, Weiss left Shadow in professor Ports care because Blake wasn't around and she wanted to be alone with Ruby.

Weiss made it back to the dorms and she went into her room, Weiss closed the door and Ruby jumped out from behind it and holds Weiss in a tight embrace.

Weiss looks at Ruby to notice she is only in her underwear but without a bra "Ru..Ruby you have no bra on" Weiss said embarrassed as she looked and saw Ruby's breasts.

"Weiss I want to have sex with you" Ruby said aggressively as she started kissing Weiss and taking off her clothes. Ruby had already taken off a majority of Weiss clothes when Weiss decided to stop Ruby from doing anymore.

"Weiss don't you want to have sex with me?" Ruby said questioning Weiss, "I do but first things first" Weiss said as she walks over to the door and locks it. "No interruptions this time" Weiss said then going back to kiss Ruby deeply.

While Weiss was kissing Ruby she was walking forward causing Ruby to walk back until she was near the bed. Ruby sat down on the bed and stopped kissing Weiss. Weiss moved down to Ruby's breasts and stared at them for a couple of seconds.

Weiss cupped Ruby's breasts in her hands and started playing with them while she sucked on Ruby's nipples. "Weiss that feels amazing" Ruby said getting taken over by the pleasure.

Weiss moved over to the other one a used her tongue to twirl around it making Ruby feel even more pleasure.

Weiss stopped and used her hand to start gently rubbing Ruby's crouch, "May I Ruby" Weiss asked. "Please Weiss make me feel good" Ruby responds.

Weiss removes Ruby's panties and stares at her vagina; Ruby looks at Weiss and then covers her face out of embarrassment.

Weiss grabs Ruby's hands and pulls them away from her face. Weiss looked at Ruby "you're beautiful Ruby, I love you" Weiss said to Ruby making her feel a little at ease.

Weiss rubs her finger around the opening and then she enters Ruby. Ruby feels Weiss' finger inside her "Weiss I love you too" Ruby said out loud.

Weiss begins moving her finger in and out of Ruby and with her other hand she fondled Ruby's breasts , Weiss kissed Ruby and inserted her tongue into her lovers mouth making Ruby feel as much pleasure as she can give.

Weiss felt Ruby tighten around her finger and she continued to go faster and faster until Ruby came.

Ruby stopped kissing Weiss and feel back onto the bed breathing heavily "Weiss that was amazing… let me do you now…"

Ruby got up and took off Weiss bra, "Sorry they are small Ruby" Weiss said feeling self-conscious about her body. "No they are beautiful Weiss" Ruby said as she started rubbing Weiss breasts, Ruby learned that Weiss was really sensitive from rubbing her breasts hearing Weiss moan every time she squished them together.

"Weiss does it hurt?" Ruby asked thinking since Weiss is so sensitive, "No it's alright it feels good" Weiss answered.

Ruby got Weiss on top of the bed and she took off Weiss panties to see Weiss was really wet, Ruby moved her face closer to Weiss' vagina and started licking it. "Ruby what are you doing that's… ah" Weiss said starting to feel good, Ruby stopped for a second "Weiss let me make you feel good this time" Ruby said smiling.

Ruby went back to licking Weiss, Ruby inserted her tongue inside and continued licking, Weiss felt better and better with each passing second.

Ruby stopped and started rubbing her fingers around Weiss vagina teasing her. "Ruby… please…" Weiss said wanting Ruby to make her feel even better.

Ruby stuck her finger into Weiss and started moving, Weiss starting moaning louder from the pleasure asking Ruby to go faster. Ruby pulls her finger out and then inserts two fingers instead and moved them, Weiss clenched onto Ruby's fingers as she came. Ruby pulled her fingers out and kissed Weiss.

Ruby and Weiss were both satisfied after their first time and had moved over to the bathroom to get cleaned, they shared the shower.

"Weiss, that was amazing and your body is beautiful" Ruby said complementing Weiss. "Yeah and so is yours Ruby" Weiss said complementing Ruby back and then kissing her in the shower.

* * *

Blake and Yang stood outside the room locked out, "Why is the door locked, we never usually lock it" Yang said complaining about being stuck outside.

**Well I hope you like it and yes all this came from my head with only going to look up words and stuff so don't judge me lol. Remember if you are interested in reading another fanfic or even an original story by me please tell me in the reviews or PM's but I really want to know if you think a Weiss X Blake fanfic would be good to do I don't know how long it would be or when it would be but I have an idea for it.**


	11. New Arc

**Ok so here is chapter 11 titled New Arc you will get it soon. So this is a new Arc and i just let my mind wonder and i came up with this so i hope its cool and I still am wondering if you would like to read a Weiss X Blake fanfic so i have a poll on my profiles so go vote on that. So enjoy, also awesome over 10,000 views on this idk if that's good or not but its cool.**

**Chapter 11: New Arc**

Weiss and Ruby had just experienced something that had deepened their relationship and only left them with the thought of that they truly love each other.

They had just finished their shower and are now getting ready for bed it was around 10 pm and Weiss felt tired, "Ruby I think it's time for bed I'm tired" Weiss said then yawning.

"Yeah Weiss me too I'm exhausted from what we just did" Ruby laughed jokingly. "So I did a good job then eh?" Weiss answered back playing along with Ruby then taking a seat on the bed.

"Not as good as I did to you Weiss" Ruby said walking over to Weiss. Weiss watches as Ruby walks up to her and then she smiles "Well prove it then" Weiss said seductively. Ruby takes the hint and kisses Weiss passionately.

Then from outside the room Yang yells out "Hey we can hear you. Now open the door" Yang startled Weiss and Ruby and they stop what they were doing. Ruby rushes over to the door and unlocks it letting Blake and Yang into the room.

"It's about time. What were you…" Yang said but stopping to look around the room and see clothes on the floor. "Ah I see you to had s…" Yang said but being stopped when Blake intruded by covered Yang's mouth. "We should get to bed soon I heard from Pyrrha that tomorrow students from Sigma are coming" Blake said changing the subject.

Ruby became excited after hearing Blake's news "I wonder why they are coming to Beacon" Ruby questioned. "If it's important I'm sure we will hear about it tomorrow. I'm tired let's sleep" Weiss said annoyed that her team won't settle down.

Yang realizes how tired she is and walks over to her bed and falls into it. Blake walks over to the bookshelf and picks a book and walks over to the bed and sits next to Yang and starts reading.

"Ruby can you turn off the light please" Weiss asks Ruby because Ruby is the only one not in bed yet. "Sure thing Weiss" Ruby replies as she walks over to turn off the light. Ruby walks back over to Weiss and jumps into bed with her getting as close as she can embracing Weiss whist she got comfortable.

Weiss laid one arm over Ruby to pull her in close trying to feel the warmth that Ruby has, until they drifted off to sleep.

Blake was the last one left awake and she stayed awake a little while longer, enough to finish the chapter she was up to in her book. When she was finished she closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Blake walked back over to her bed and saw that Yang had already fallen asleep; she got into bed and got as close as she can to Yang feeling the incredible warmth Yang gave off. Blake dozed off to sleep whist cuddling up to Yang.

* * *

The next day Jaune woke up tired from lack of sleep when he heard of the news of students from Sigma are coming to Beacon he dreaded who would come.

He got up and got ready unprepared for the day. He walked out of his room and saw Ruby about to go down stairs, Jaune rushed over to Ruby to talk and say hello but had tripped and fell down the stairs.

Ruby went to help him up "Jaune are you alright" Ruby said pulling Jaune back to his feat "Yeah I'm fine" Jaune said answering Ruby.

"Where is your team Jaune?" Ruby asked noticing he was on his own like she is. "They all got up before me and must have left already" he said answering Ruby's question. "Yeah same when I woke up Blake and Weiss were gone but Yang is still sleeping" Ruby said.

"Hey did you hear students from Sigma are coming today" Ruby said to Jaune excitedly. Jaune did not look as thrilled as Ruby did but tried to put on a smile "Yeah Pyrrha told me last night" Jaune said.

Ruby looked at Jaune and noticed he looked tired "Hey Jaune did you not get enough sleep last night?" Ruby said concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine" Jaune quickly answered back, Ruby and Jaune went outside and saw a crowd of people in the distance and started to make their way over there. When they got a bit closer Ruby saw Weiss and ran over leaving Jaune walking over by himself.

Jaune was becoming curious about the crowd of people. As he made his way over he started to hear a familiar voice, he quickly turned around and started heading back to the building until the voice because louder "Brother… Brother…" the voice spoke.

Jaune turned around to be jumped by a girl who had blond hair and blue eyes similar to Jaune's she looked to be just a bit shorter than Ruby.

Jaune was tackled to the ground with the girl on top of him; Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss ran over to Jaune and helped him up.

Pyrrha looks to Jaune and the girl "Jaune I didn't know you had a little sister" Pyrrha said. "She is not my sister she is my older cousin" he said to Pyrrha correcting her.

Ruby was confused since the girl was calling Jaune her brother "Cousin?" Ruby said. Weiss looked to Jaune and to the girl "Older?" Weiss said noting on her height.

The girl turned to them and introduced herself "Hello my name is Amelia I am 17 and I am from Sigma Academy" she said happily then continued "Me and Jaune are cousins but he is like a big brother to me" she said smiling.

"Aww that's so cute" Ruby said. Amelia walks over to Jaune and grabs his arm and starts to pull him away, she turns to the group and waves to them "cya I'm going to take brother now we need to catch up" she said still smiling as she pulled Jaune along.

Amelia kept pulling Jaune away from his friends until they were unable to be seen she pushed him away and began talking in a mean tone "Ok cousin you know why I'm here now hand it over" Amelia demanded pointing to Crocea Mors.

"No Crocea Mors was given to me. I'm not giving it to you" Jaune said defending himself. Amelia started to become angry with Jaune "I hate you, you know that. I should have gotten great great grandfathers sword I am better with a sword than you are. You're a joke with a sword" Amelia said criticizing Jaune.

"For the last time no. I was entrusted with Crocea Mors and I'm not giving up my sword to anybody" Jaune said seriously. "Fine cousin I will just take it from you. Don't you know that I am the Ace of Sigma Academy and guess what I get to pick who I fight this year and that will be you so be papered to lose" Amelia said confident her plan to beat Jaune and obtain Crocea Mors.

"So this is what you're really like. Well Jaune will not be defeated so easily". Pyrrha said as she walks over to Jaune. Amelia looks at Pyrrha "He is pathetic, every time we sparred he had always lost what you think will happen this time. Oh yeah I know he will lose again" She said laughing at Jaune.

"It will be different this time Jaune will defeat you" Pyrrha yells to Amelia. Amelia laughs "Yeah and why is that?" Amelia asks Pyrrha.

"Because Jaune has friends who will help him" Pyrrha yells trying to make a point. Amelia bursts out laughing "And I thought it would have been something to help Improve skills which he doesn't have in the first place but by all means get together and play with your friends Jaune, you might as well give me Crocea Mors now while you're at it because he doesn't stand a chance in hell at ever beating me you stupid bitch" Amelia said making fun of Jaune and insulting Pyrrha.

Jaune heard what Amelia called Pyrrha and he stands up and yells out load "Don't ever insult my friends Amelia, I accept your challenge and I will win" Jaune yelled at Amelia angry.

"Ok Jaune cya later and when I do you had better have Crocea Mors ready for me when I beat you" Amelia said sure that she would win.

Amelia starts to walk away but stops for a second and turns back to Jaune and Pyrrha "Oh and I forgot to mention the fight will be a tag team so pick whoever you want to team with Jaune but it won't matter who you pick because we will beat you anyway" Amelia said as she leaves.

* * *

Weiss had to keep Ruby in check because she was getting excited about seeing the other student's weapons when she sees an interesting weapon and runs over to it and its user.

"Oh what is that it looks really cool" Ruby said complementing the guys weapon, "this is top of the line Dust Launcher my father brought for me with this the fire power is doubled and even more destructive than the last model" he said sounding arrogant. "That's cool" Ruby said still complimenting the guy's weapon.

"Name's Cayd by the way what's yours" He said trying to act cool. "Name's Ruby and this is my weapon Crescent Rose" Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose and switched it to scythe form.

Cayd takes one look at Ruby's Crescent Rose and looks away "No offence but Scythes are last year's weapons they are old and use less and it is not as good looking as my shiny Dust Launcher right here so please get that piece of junk out of my face" he said rudely to Ruby.

Ruby is appalled by Cayd's attitude "My Crescent Rose is far better than your Dust Launcher I can fight circles around you" Ruby said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try no way that old piece of junk can match against me and my weapon especially when its being used by a little girl" Cayd said Rudely again and turned around and left.

* * *

Later on in the day Ozpin said he had to inform everyone one about something Ruby and Jaune both know what it was about, Ozpin is introducing the students who have come over from Sigma Academy.

They patiently waited for Ozpin to inform them about what's going on. "Students of Beacon, today we have visitors from Sigma Academy who will be taking part in a special event held by both schools this year it is Beacon's turn to be the stage for this event" Ozpin said giving the details about what is happening.

"Four students from Sigma are joining us today and a few of them will take part in this event. Students from Sigma and Beacon will have a match and they will represent their Academy's this year" Ozpin said now done with the information and is now ready to introduce the students.

Ozpin starts to introduce the four people who came to Beacon as they walks up to stand next to him "Here are the students from Sigma Eyton and his partner Shera" Ozpin stopped to let Eyton and Shera wave to everyone to say hello. "and the two who will be participating in the match Cayd and his partner Amelia, Amelia is not only the Ace of Sigma but the team leader of this group before you" Ozpin said ending the introductions.

Ozpin turns to the team from Sigma and speaks to Amelia "I understand that this year you will be choosing your opponent's" Ozpin said as he points to his students for Amelia to make her choice.

"Yes and first I choose Jaune to be our opponent" Amelia said as she pointed to Jaune, Jaune without hesitation walks forwards ready to be her opponent. Amelia was about to point to her next opponent who was going to be Pyrrha until Cayd interrupted her "Our next opponent will be a girl called Ruby" he said pointing to Ruby catching Amelia off guard.

Amelia didn't argue with her team mate but let him choose Ruby as an opponent "Ok the girl called Ruby will be fighting with Jaune against us" she said to Ozpin letting Cayd choose Ruby.

Ruby walks forwards and joins Jaune standing next to him and ready to take on Cayd. "Ok its odd but it's the rules, this year Sigma's opponents will be Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR and Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY vs. Amelia and her partner Cayd in a two on two match" Ozpin said as everyone cheered for Jaune and Ruby.

Jaune and Ruby stared down Amelia and Cayd ready to settle things and to prove who is better.

"You have one month before the scheduled match between Academy's use this time wisely to train and to get your self's ready for a fight to represent your Academy's" Ozpin said speaking to the participants ending the announcement.

**Ok now do you get the title lol so what do you think. review, fav or follow if you'd like to.**


	12. Pyrrha's Faith

**Ok chapter 12 has come so no more words enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Pyrrha's Faith**

It has been 3 weeks since Sigma academy's ace team had visited beacon to scope out the competition and pick their competitors, Ruby and Jaune have 1 week left to finish up their training and ready themselves for a fight.

In that time Ruby has done nothing but slack off in her training and Weiss felt she needed to push Ruby, since she won't be fighting alongside her to cover her in this battle "Ruby you have to train otherwise you won't win" Weiss said slightly annoyed at her girlfriends laziness.

"Come on Weiss I will win. Don't you trust me?" Ruby said back to her worrisome girlfriend. Weiss looks at Ruby's face and saw slight disappointment because Ruby thought that Weiss didn't trust her fighting skills "It's not that I don't trust you" Weiss said a little embarrassed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt because I can't help you fight this time" Weiss said expressing what she really felt.

Weiss continued to look away from Ruby for a few more seconds, then turned back to see Ruby had sat up, eyes wide open with a big smile staring at her. Weiss was thrown off guard when she saw her girlfriend all she thought was how cute Ruby looked before her.

Ruby was so happy about how much Weiss wanted to be by her side fighting with her that she had jumped off of the bed towards Weiss grabbing her and holding her in a tight hug. "Don't worry Weiss I won't lose and I promise you that I will be in one piece by the end of this, so don't worry so much I can handle it" Ruby said trying to make Weiss feel more confident in her and make her believe that she will win.

Weiss didn't look convinced as she hears this all the time from her girlfriends mouth, "Really I'm not yet convinced" Weiss said to push Ruby to start training. "Ah come on Weiss I'm serious I will train and I will win" Ruby said with a serious face.

"Ok fine Ruby I believe you. But no sex until you win ok" Weiss said to push Ruby even more and to tease her. Ruby's serious face turned into a frown "No fair Weiss you're so mean" Ruby pouted.

"It's for your own good Ruby; you are too distracted you need to get your priorities straight. Don't do it for Beacon, do it for me please" Weiss said convincing Ruby. "Fine I will do it for you my princess" Ruby said chuckling to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaune has been trying to improve as best as he can with Pyrrha's training regimen. At first Jaune had trouble with Pyrrha's way of training, with the early morning training and a strict diet to improve your body and mind, but after the first week Jaune was starting to get used to it but he still is left exhausted after daily training but now he is better off than before.

Jaune still was not as ready as he needed to be to face Amelia in combat, "Pyrrha thanks for your help but I'm still not good enough to face Amelia" Jaune said convinced he is not good enough. Pyrrha disagrees with Jaune completely as she believes he has what it takes "Jaune you remember how you stood up for me a couple of weeks ago you showed your true self then and your true self is someone who will stick up for not only yourself but for your friends as well and will do anything to make that happen even overcome your own body to do so" Pyrrha said believing in Jaune with her whole being.

"But Pyrrha you know that I'm not a good fighter, but I will give it my all and hope Ruby can help me stand a chance" Jaune said putting on a smile know his chances at winning are slim even with Ruby to help him.

"Jaune you have the potential to become great, you just need to believe in yourself and most importantly you need to harness the energy in you and unleash that hidden power I know you have" Pyrrha said giving Jaune guidance about the power he has yet to unleash.

Pyrrha then placed her hand upon Jaune's chest to awaken what power she can bring out of Jaune, but the rest is for him to discover. "Ready to train more Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune could feel the energy that Pyrrha had released from him, he clenched his fist "Yeah Pyrrha thank you for your help" Jaune said graciously to Pyrrha.

* * *

Weiss has offered her help to train with Ruby, they trained for a couple of hours and in that time Weiss couldn't help but try and Push Ruby as much as she can but being unable to match against her made her believe that Ruby has got this and after their training they went out to eat and talk.

Weiss and Ruby were sitting in a nice restaurant having a meal. Weiss wanted to make one thing clear to Ruby about the match, "Ruby" Weiss said, Ruby stopped eating and turned her attention to Weiss "Yeah Weiss what's up?" Ruby asked.

"You know you will be fighting in a team with Jaune right, you will have to work together" Weiss said to Ruby worrying if they would accidently get in each other's way while fighting. "Weiss don't worry, I will tell Jaune that I will fight Cayd and he can fight Amelia problem solved" Ruby said explaining to Weiss how they will fight.

"But Ruby it's a two on two fight, you are going to require teamwork to win" Weiss said starting to get frustrated with Ruby. "Weiss it will be fine" Ruby said Back.

"But…" Weiss started say but was interrupted. "It will be fine" Ruby said then going back to eating. Weiss sighed giving up "Ok Ruby promise me you won't hurt yourself then" Weiss said letting Ruby have it her way.

"I promise Weiss, that I won't hurt myself" Ruby said holding one hand to her chest and her other in the air then laughing afterwards.

* * *

After hours of vigorous training Jaune was exhausted, "I think that will do" Pyrrha said noticing Jaune was exhausted. Jaune picked himself up "I could go more but if you say so" Jaune said trying to act like he is not tired. Pyrrha knew that Jaune was acting and decided to mess with him "Ok let's train a few more hours then, since you're up for it" Pyrrha said.

"Oh please no" Jaune said dropping to the ground. "Ok we will leave it there for today, you wanna grab something to eat" Pyrrha said to leave their training at that for the day and asking Jaune to have dinner with her. "Sure I'm hungry" Jaune said.

* * *

It is the day that Jaune and Ruby had been training for and they are ready to vs Cayd and Amelia in battle. Nevertheless Jaune was not as ready as Ruby was. Jaune, Ruby and Ozpin were going to go and meet Amelia and Cayd at an arena not far off from the academy.

Ozpin looked to Jaune and Ruby "You have had time to train and now you are representing Beacon in this match, are you ready?" Ozpin asked Jaune and Ruby. "Yeah" both Jaune and Ruby said, Ruby sounded excited and Jaune sounded unsure of himself and his ability to win.

"Ok then step into the helicopter and we will go to the arena" Ozpin said allowing Jaune and Ruby to step into the helicopter first. Jaune and Ruby stepped inside the helicopter. Everyone else had entered the helicopter as well followed by Ozpin and headed off to where the match was being held.

It was about 10 minutes to arrive by helicopter to the arena, when they got off of the helicopter Ruby walked out eager to start while Jaune was not as excited to be fighting, because even after all the training he still thought that he will lose because he always loses.

Everyone got off of the helicopter and went to go and take seat in the arena. Ruby went with Ozpin to where they needed to go, Jaune walked up to the entrance stopped and felt sick _"I can't do this, I can't do this, but I have to go everyone is depending on me but I know I will lose, hopefully Ruby can win without me" _Jaune thought believing he had no chance at wining.

Pyrrha noticed that Jaune didn't come in with everyone else and went back to check on him and found him still at the entrance.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha said putting one hand on Jaune's shoulder to comfort him. Jaune couldn't take it anymore and just said what he was thinking "Pyrrha I can't do this, I will lose, Amelia is better than me there is no way I can beat her in combat" Jaune said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha knew that Jaune could win "Jaune you have a lot of untapped power, you can do anything you just need to believe in yourself because you can win" Pyrrha said knowing that Jaune has what it takes to win against Amelia.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, but I really can't I will just let everyone down when I go in there, The match will begin and I will lose because I'm no good" he said.

"Jaune you are strong you will win, use that power I know you have to surprise everyone maybe even surprise yourself "Pyrrha said to convince Jaune to believe in himself.

"Jaune remember if you lose Amelia will take your great great grandfather's weapon I know and you know that you wouldn't want that so do whatever you can to protect what's precious to you" Pyrrha continued to try to convince Jaune.

Jaune remembers what he is fighting for and he doesn't want to lose his weapon that means so much to him "Pyrrha you are right, I will fight for my sword. Do you really think I can win?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Of course you can Jaune, don't do it for everyone, don't do it for the academy, don't even do it for yourself please do it for me, show me that the person I fell in love with can stand up for himself, because even if you or anyone else doesn't believe it, you are strong Jaune" Pyrrha said then she started kissing Jaune passionately.

Jaune couldn't believe that Pyrrha is kissing him but he didn't care, he started kissing her back; he wrapped his arms around her while still kissing her.

They stopped and looked into each other's eyes, "Jaune please prove me right" Pyrrha said still looking into Jaune's eyes.

"Ok Pyrrha I will, I will win for you" Jaune said seriously realizing he doesn't want to be the loser all his life because he has Pyrrha who believes that he can win, so it's time to prove her right. Pyrrha kissed Jaune a second time. "Now go and surprise everyone, show them what you can do" Pyrrha said pushing Jaune through the entrance.

Pyrrha watched as Jaune ran off to go meet with Ozpin and Ruby to start the match, Jaune felt more confident that he could win because he is doing it for Pyrrha.

When he made it to them Ruby looked over to him "Jaune are you ready to win this" Ruby said out loud to psych him up for the fight.

Jaune looked serous, "Yeah Ruby lets win this" He said agreeing with Ruby ready to win the match against Amelia.

**Next one is the fight so i hope you will enjoy what i have planned and to the person who wanted Pyrrha X Jaune in the Fanfic you pretty much made that possible because i considered it and here it is LOL.**


	13. Duel of the Arc

**Author's Notes: Here is chapter 13 and thank you everyone who has read this Fanfic and who have Faved, followed and reviewed, Quick little update Blake X Weiss fanfic idk when i will start it, i have an idea but idk if i should write it all and then post or write it overtime. Also i'd like to do a One piece Fanfic also i think i can think up some good fight scenes within it, but i would like to focus on a relationship between Luffy and Nami because who doesn't love LuNa lol. Also you should check out the Fanart i did for Blake X Yang on my Deviant Art page, you can find it on my profile or search ZekromXZ on Deviant Art.**

**Chapter 13: Duel of the Arc**

Jaune has made up his mind that he will do everything he can to win this match, now he is standing within the battle ground of the arena. Jaune looks around to see his friends and the rest of Amelia's team looking down to Jaune in the arena. Jaune focused his attention on Pyrrha and smiled; Pyrrha throws her arms up and yells out "You can do it Jaune". Everyone else apart from Amelia's team starts cheering for Jaune and Ruby.

Jaune nods to Pyrrha. Pyrrha then blew a kiss to Jaune which made Jaune lose his cool and become embarrassed, but he quickly got over the embarrassment when Amelia and Cayd entered the arena.

Ruby looked up to Weiss, "Weiss, I will win" Ruby yelled to Weiss. "Go for It Ruby, beat that jerk" Weiss yelled back to Ruby supporting her. "She won't win, not against Cayd. She might as well give up now" Shera rudely commented which made Weiss angry, "How dare you. You don't know Ruby, she will win!" Weiss said angrily.

Eyton laughed, "Cayd is a genius with a weapon, the reason why he doesn't care what he has is because he can master anything. He only cares about what's apparently hot in the range of weaponry and then he gets daddy to buy it for him. In other words you can train the rest of your life with only one weapon and Cayd can pick it up and out match you, that's how good he is" Eyton said informing Weiss.

"But that doesn't mean anything. He will lose since he is using that long range Dust Launcher against Ruby, who is best at close range" Weiss said remembering what weapon he had from when they met.

Eyton laughed a second time which confused Weiss "Did you already forget what I said. It doesn't matter if she is a master with her weapon, Cayd can out match anyone with the same weapon. When they were chosen it was my job to come up a plan to win and I did just that." Eyton said.

"So you're the tactician for your team then?" Weiss asked, "Yes and I am a dam good one too" Eyton answered Weiss.

"Ok the rules are simple, when your Aura bar hits zero you are unable to continue fighting" Ozpin said as he points to a giant screen at one end of the arena showing the fighters Aura bars. "You win when you successfully drain your opponents Aura bar, Let the match begin" Ozpin said starting the match.

Amelia started to walk forward but Cayd raised his arm to stop her from walking any further. "Amelia I'd like to face off against the girl and I know you would like to take on Jaune, so how about I fight her first then when I'm done you can face off against Jaune" Cayd said insisting that Amelia stayed back for a bit while he fought Ruby. Amelia decided to let Cayd do whatever he wanted "Fine, you better not lose or you will be punished you got it" Amelia said.

Cayd turned to Amelia "Even if I lose, I wouldn't mind being punished by you Amelia" he said. Amelia blushed and turned her head away "Just don't lose idiot" Amelia said coldly.

Jaune overheard what Cayd suggested "Hey wait this is supposed to be a team match" Jaune said objecting to Cayd's decision. Ruby activated Crescent Rose and dug it into the ground in front of Jaune to stop him, "its fine Jaune stand back, I will fight him then you can fight Amelia when I'm done with him." Ruby said sounding serious.

Jaune saw how determined Ruby is to fight Cayd and he backed off "Ok Ruby, lets win this" Jaune said to Ruby letting her fight first.

"I will win" Ruby said to herself, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground. Ruby stared at Cayd and then she made the first move, Ruby used her speed to lunge at Cayd with Crescent Rose to strike at his armor.

Cayd stood there for a second and activated his weapon and stopped Ruby's attack. Ruby realised what Cayd had just done, he isn't using his Dust Launcher. Instead he is using a scythe as his weapon which he used to stop her attack.

Ruby jumped back, "I thought you said scythes were useless, I guess you see how great a scythe is right "Ruby said commenting on Cayd's choice of weapon.

"How great something is doesn't matter to me, but Eyton suggested I use a scythe against you and who am I to go against our tactician" Cayd said confidently.

"You're confusing, but you are good" Ruby said not quite getting what Cayd meant but she saw that he was good and decided to complement him on it.

Ruby lunged forwards again, Cayd reacts and ready's his scythe to block her attack. Ruby swings Crescent Rose not aiming at Cayd but instead she digs Crescent Rose in the ground in front of him and shoots the ground. The impact of the shot broke the ground and sent Cayd flying back.

Ruby's Aura bar goes down a little and so dose Cayd's after that attack. Cayd was ready to block Ruby's attack but he didn't expect her to do something so reckless.

"Pretty smart, you caught me off guard there" Cayd said complementing Ruby at her reckless act to break his defence. Cayd realizes going on the defence won't work against Ruby so he decides to switch to offence. "Here I was hoping I could keep my defence and have your Aura drain as you kept attacking me, but I guess that didn't work now it's time I attack" He said as he switches the scythe's form to an axe. Cayd uses his own speed to try and attack Ruby from behind.

Ruby quickly reacts and swings Crescent Rose around turning her body, her Crescent Rose clashes with Cayd's axe stopping him. "Hey I'm fast too" Ruby said as Cayd back's off.

Neither of the two can seem to make a direct attack on the other. Both Ruby and Cayd's Aura bar's dropped down to less than half after their fierce clash.

"You're not so bad yourself, not anyone can match against me" Cayd said giving Ruby a little bit of praise. Cayd tightens his grip on his axe and smashes the ground sending a small shock wave breaking up the ground at Ruby.

Ruby backs up but rocks were sent flying from the ground after Cayd's attack. A few of the rocks hit Ruby, a rock hit Ruby in the leg which interrupted her movement and caused her to stumble.

Cayd takes advantage and attacks Ruby while she is off guard; he dashes over and swings his axe to hit Ruby. Ruby quickly blocks with Crescent Rose but she was still pushed back from that attack. Ruby recovers, both of their Aura bars are less than a quarter. Ruby points Crescent rose back and she gets ready to make her final attack.

Ruby shoots off Crescent Rose and uses her speed plus the added speed from firing Crescent Rose she goes to attack Cayd, Cayd holds his weapon in front of him ready to block the attack.

Ruby's Crescent Rose makes contact with Cayd's axe this time he couldn't hold his defence and he was sent flying back, Ruby used nearly all off her aura to perform that attack. Cayd laid on the ground after Ruby's attack completely out of strength to continue, his Aura bar hit zero and Ruby won.

Ruby became exhausted after her last attack she drops to the ground and the little bit of Aura she had dropped to zero just right after Cayd''s did.

Cayd laid on the ground after his defeat smiling, "Sorry Amelia I lost this one, it's your turn now good luck" he yelled to Amelia. Ruby also had fun and felt happy she won, "Jaune it's up to you now, good luck" Ruby yelled to Jaune.

* * *

Ruby and Cayd left the arena when they recovered after their fierce battle and now it's time for Jaune to vs Amelia.

Jaune is ready to fight he stares at Amelia who is standing in front of him, "I'm surprised Jaune, you're not backing down even though you know you will lose" Amelia said sarcastically. Jaune draws his sword and activates his shield "I'm not backing down not this time Amelia, I will defeat you" Jaune said seriously whilst pointing his sword at Amelia.

"Good, I wouldn't be any fun if I beat you straight away. I'm going to take my sweet time" Amelia said then she draws her two long swords.

"Amelia I'm winning this because I need to" Jaune said to Amelia. Amelia started to become pissed at Jaune attitude. "You are an idiot if you think you can beat me, you have no skill. You are destined to lose as it's my destiny to obtain Crocea Mors" Amelia yelled to Jaune.

"Forget it, I'm going to take you down right now Jaune" Amelia said angrily at Jaune. Without warning Amelia starts attacking Jaune. Jaune reacted quick enough to use his shield and try to maintain his defence. Amelia using both her swords slashing away at Jaune trying to break his defence.

"You can't keep this up forever Jaune, even if you are blocking my attacks your Aura won't last long" Amelia yells at Jaune as she slashes at his shield. Jaune kept his defence strong but Amelia was right, _"Dam she is right if she keeps this up my Aura will keep going down" Jaune_ thought to himself as he watched his Aura go down on the screen.

Amelia's Aura was going down as well but not as fast a Jaune's was. Jaune tried to think of a way out of this but he didn't notice that Amelia has changed her attacking pattern, when he realized it was too late Amelia swang her left sword and made contact with Jaune's shield and sent it flying across the arena.

Jaune took a chance, he griped his sword with two hands and swung at Amelia's right sword and made her lose her grip, and the sword went flying just like his shield did.

Jaune was left open and Amelia swang her left sword and hit Jaune in the chest, luckily he is wearing armor and that took most of the damage but Jaune's Aura took a big hit. Jaune was knocked down to the ground still holding onto his sword with only a sliver of Aura left.

Amelia looks to the screen and looks down to Jaune who is on the ground, "You see, you never had a chance. Look up your friends show them the face of a loser" Amelia said as she grabbed Jaune head and made him look to his friends.

_"I've lost I'm sorry"_ Jaune thought to himself as he looked up to his friends. Jaune's eyes wondered over to Pyrrha, he didn't want to fail her. Amelia notices who Jaune is looking at, "You're a loser Jaune, you and your team especially that bitch" Amelia said insulting Pyrrha.

"Don't call her that" Jaune said becoming angry. "Huh didn't quite hear that Jaune speak up" Amelia said mocking Jaune. "I said don't ever call her that" Jaune said louder as he pushes Amelia off of him. "Oh come on what are you going to do, you only have a little bit of aura left… What!" Amelia said as she looks towards the screen to be surprised to see that Jaune's Aura bar is rising.

Jaune started to glow, his Aura is seeping out of him but he still has plenty to spare, Jaune picked himself up. Amelia started to question what's going on, "How… how this even possible where are you getting this power from" Amelia said starting to get scared.

Jaune raised his sword and attacked, Amelia raised her sword in defence. Jaune's sword came into contact with Amelia's knocking it out of her hands. Amelia still scared started walking backward but fell over; she is now sitting on the ground with Jaune facing her.

Jaune pointed his sword down towards Amelia, "I win" Jaune said as he gently pushes his sword against Amelia's chest piece. Amelia's remaining Aura went down to zero because she is too scared to continue.

The match is over and Ozpin announces that Jaune and Ruby are the winners. Amelia broke down after losing "Why… why are you always the one who is praised, I did whatever I could to be the best and you beat me" Amelia said crying.

Jaune extends his hand to Amelia offering to help her up, "Why… are you being nice to me…. After what I…." Amelia questioned Jaune's kindness whilst still crying. "Because were family" Jaune said to the girl crying before him. Amelia wiped away her tears and grabbed Jaune's hand "idiot" Amelia said smiling.

* * *

Everyone returned to Beacon and Jaune and the others were saying there farewells to Amelia and her team. Cayd was talking to Ruby "Good match, I think I'm starting to like this weapon" Cayd said to Ruby holding his weapon in axe form, "Yeah that scythe-axe is cool and powerful, cya" Ruby said back saying goodbye.

Jaune walked Amelia over to Pyrrha "Say it" he demanded. "Fine, I'm sorry for calling you that word" Amelia apologised to Pyrrha. Pyrrha forgave her, "Ahh you're so cute, you're just like a little sister" Pyrrah said hugging Amelia.

"I'm 17 dammit were the same age" Amelia said angrily. Amelia then turns to Jaune "Well cya later Jaune" Amelia said to Jaune. "Sure Amelia" Jaune said back.

Everyone waved to Amelia and her team as they left. "Weiss you promised remember" Ruby whispered into Weiss ear. "Fine let's go back to the dorm" Weiss sighed giving letting Ruby have her way again.

**Interesting, I hope i wrote a good fight scene, if you like my Fanfic fave, follow and review if you like to.**


End file.
